Dragon World
by OneShaman1
Summary: The Grand Magic Games are ending and Carin Medicana has to save Lucy with her friends out of prison when they met future Lucy and with her a premonition. Acnologia is coming and the only mage who can defeat the dragon disappeared 400 years ago. Will they defeat the dragon in time? Plus Carin and Laxus seems to have strong feelings and try the best to bind to each other. LaxusxOc
1. Medicana!

**Summary: **The Dragon King Festival is arriving. Carin Medicana has to save Lucy from prison by winning the Games. But then suddenly three weird person appeared and with them a bad premonition. Acnologia is arriving and the only Mage who can defeat the Dragon disappeared 400 years ago. Besides Carin and Laxus seem to like each other very much. Can they hold together as a war starts? LaxusXOC

**Manga/Anime:** Fairy Tail

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Mashima does**

**Chapter 1**

**-Medicana!-**

It was the 4th July – the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games.

The announcer, Mato, was standing in the Arena and telling the victory of Natsu over the twin Dragon Slayers.

"The Victor is Fairy Tail! With this they've leapt to first place! And with this, day 4 of the Grand Magic Games is over! After a one-day break, the final battle will take place the day after tomorrow! The last day will feature a match of the strongest member of every Guild! The one will be chosen by the Guild's Master and haven't have to be in the Team! It's just important that the one belongs to the Guild! But which Guild will triumph on the End? Look forward to it, everyone!" Shouted Chapati.

Carin Medicana stroke her long dark hair away from her face as she turned with a smile around to go to Lucy.

She was somewhat of proud of Natsu. He had succeeded over the twin Dragon Slayers.

Carin walked down the stairs to the sick room of the Domus Flau.

"Lucy!" She said as she entered the sick room. She saw Wendy sitting by Charle but she went over to her best friend who was sitting in the bed and smiling.

"We have won! We're the first!" Shouted Carin and smiled as she went over to Lucy. Lucy smiled, too.

"If this will keep up we'll be able to win!" She said.

"No way the one who will fight tomorrow will let lose to the others." Carin answered.

Then Levy came in.

"Oh, Carin-chan there you are!" She shouted. "Jellal is looking for you."

Jellal was Carin's elder brother by two years. He had got the same surname as Carin but because of they had been hunted in the past they changed their names and their hair color. Jellal's hair color is usually the same black hair color like Carin's. And he hadn't got the Tattoo on his face.

"I'll go to him soon." She answered.

"By the way, have you seen Gajeel?" Asked Levy.

"No. I didn't." Carin answered. After Gajeel had been taken by the coal mine wagon somewhere Carin hadn't saw him again.

"Hasn't he came back yet?" Asked Lucy.

"He must be chomping on some iron somewhere." Said Elfman. Carin giggled.

"He'll probably be back soon." She said to Levy.

"Well, that's true, too." She answered.

Carin smiled as she went out and searched for Jellal.

She found him facing some girl and talking to her. As Carin went closer the girl went off.

Jellal turned around to Carin and wince as she saw her. Then he sigh.

"You've scared me. I thought you're from the Army." He said.

"Do I look like these idiots?" Carin asked angrily and went then over to Jellal who put on back his mask.

"So, what do you want from me, Onii-chan?" She asked.

Since she was little she was calling him like this. Carin liked calling him like this and Jellal even hadn't anything against it.

"Can you feel his presence, too?" He asked. Carin knew what he meant.

"I do. But I haven't found Zeref anywhere." She answered.

"Me, too. But what will he do here?" Jellal asked.

"I don't know. But we seem to be the only one who can feel his presence." She answered.

"Yes, but it's not only Zeref's presence." Said Jellal. "On the 7th July..."

"... is the Dragon King Festival, I know. And I know what will happen then." Carin said.

"You know?" Asked Jellal.

"They told me." She answered. "It seems like Fate want us for something."

"Well then just watch out, okay?" He asked. Carin smiled at him.

"But you have to watch out, too, Onii-chan." She said.

Jellal smiled under his mask.

"Yes, don't worry."

With this Jellal went off and also Carin walked off and then she saw Laxus Dreyar standing by the Arena. As she went closer he looked over to her.

"Laxus? What are you doing here?" Carin asked.

"Gramps asked me to search you." Laxus answered.

"Does he want to talk with me?" She asked. Laxus nod and went back inside the Arena. Carin followed him as Gajeel quickly passed her and ran into the sick room.

She looked around to him as he suddenly begun to shout something she didn't understood anymore because of suddenly Laxus grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs.

Carin blushed as he touched her and she felt something like a lighting going through her body.

Before Laxus came to the rescue on Tenrou Island she thought of him as a jerk. It changed when she saw him crying on Fantasia Parade.

But when he saved them from Purehito for some time she suddenly begun really to like him. And in the past seven years she noticed how she got a weird feeling in her stomach thinking of him.

Now when he was touching her she blushed and her heart raced.

_I...I'm not in love with him!_ She thought as Laxus pulled her to the place where Makarov was sitting.

"Here she is." Laxus said and let go of Carin's hand. He lean against a wall and looked away.

Carin looked from him to Fairy Tail's third and sixth Master.

"What is it, Master?" She asked.

"I have chosen the one who will fight the day after tomorrow." He said. "I have choose you."

Carin stared shocked at Makarov.

"Are you sure? I mean, there are a lot tougher and stronger mages than me in the Guild." She said. Makarov smiled.

"No, you're the perfect one for this." Makarov answered. "And you're a member of the Medicana family, right? So you are tough."

Carin smiled as he remembered her that the Medicana belongs to the strongest mage families in Fiore. But there are just a few members left. Although there was a long Generation of the family leading back to the first one who lived 400 years ago – an ancient mage who is said to be in a deep slumber somewhere – and no one know where this person was. It's said that it was a woman, Arisa Medicana.

Arisa was something like a counterpart of Zeref. Zeref was dark and Arisa was good.

But for Carin that woman had an other meaning - just like Zeref. But that's a deep secret of her family.

"So, do you want to do this? If not, I'll choose someone other." Makarov said. Carin smiled.

"I will do that. I want some fun, too." She said with a little smile.

Then she turned around and catch the sight of Laxus for some time before she left.

When she entered the sick room there was no one. Everyone had left.

"Where did everyone go?" She asked and looked around. But no one had been there.

Suddenly Laxus appeared next to her.

"They left a moment ago." He said.

"Do you know where."

"Nope." He answered. Then he looked at her. "You want to go for a walk?"

Carin looked irritated at him not trying to blushing as she nod and went out with Laxus.

"What's with Ivan?" She asked.

"What should be with him?" He asked Carin.

"I saw his Guild members somewhere. So I thought he had been freed, too." Carin said.

"Not that I know this." Laxus answered.

"But besides it... your battle with him was really impressive." She said and smiled.

"You saw it?" He asked.

"Ivan's magic didn't affect me. So I saw the fight." Carin said and smiled. "So you have fought against him although you have defended Ivan years before."

She saw something like a smirk for a second.

"Well... now my family is Fairy Tail and not this shitty pops." He said. Carin chuckled.

"You're sure about the day after tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. I will try my best to win whatever they want me to do." She said and thought over what they wanted her to do. Probably they want her to battle the other strong mages of the other Guilds. She was looking forward to it.

When they passed Mercurius Carin saw Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Wendy coming out. They looked some sort of angry and dejected.

"Hey guys, how did you entered Mercurius?" Asked Carin as she went closer to them.

"Do you know who will fight the day after tomorrow?" Asked Wendy instead.

"Yes, but why?" Asked Carin.

"They had took Lucy in prison!" Shouted Natsu.

"Eh?!" Carin and Laxus looked shocked at them. "For what!?"

"Just because of this Arcadios! He told us that Lucy is for use for the 'Eclipse Plan' to destroy Acnologia and Zeref before he became immortal. The keys are needed to open the gate to 400 years in the past."

Carin's heart suddenly freezed when Gray said _destroy Acnologia and Zeref before he became immortal_.

"Is he dumb! No one can destroy Acnologia! This can just do the ancient mages!" She shouted.

An old friend of her told her about Acnologia and Zeref. Zeref was his whole life immortal.

But she doesn't wanted to tell them before they would ask questions.

"He said it would be possible." Said Wendy.

Carin sink her head.

Now it lays to her. She had to win otherwise Lucy would be kept in prison.

She turned around and ran away as fast as she could before she would hurt anyone in her rage. She bite down her teeth as she ran past Mercurius and then Crocus Gardens and then she passed Honey Bone and ran towards Domus Flau where she ran under the Arena and then she looked at the Dragon Graveyard.

She pant from running as she lean with her back against a rock and slid down on the ground.

"Lucy..." She mumbled to herself. "I'll definitely save you from prison."

**I let myself inspiring from all the Fairy Tail FanFictions and decided to write one, too. Because of I have got since a long time an own character - Carin Medicana - I thought making her the protagonist of this story. **

**Hope you liked it and please review!**


	2. The dragon Graveyard

**Chapter 2**

**-The dragon Graveyard-**

Carin spend the half night sitting in the Dragon Graveyard and listening to their low voices whispering that what they had experience in their life.

The voices of the Dragons made her boiled blood calm down and she heard of some Dragons that they had met Arisa Medicana and liked her so much that they followed her on her path trying to stop the war between Dragons and Humans.

So they became part of the Medicana Family. The Medicanas can call Dragons from the Dragon World to Earth Land and fight together with them. But just with the ones who belongs to the Medicana Family.

And there are just eleven left. When Arisa was alive there were about forty Dragons supporting Arisa.

But the mostly of them had been killed by Acnologia and their skeletons lay now here on the Dragon Graveyard.

The Medicana Dragons souls were floating around Carin. She heard their stories of Arisa, Zeref and the life back then.

She smiled as the Dragons souls showed her in a fog an image of Arisa and Zeref back then. Arisa looked exactly like Carin, she had just got long curly blonde hair and brown eyes.

She wear a warrior suit which looked like the one of Erza Knightwalker, Erza's Edolas Counterpart. The front looked like the one of a kimono and the backside like the one of a dress.

She had got a belt around her waist to hold her magic staff and she was wearing a bikini top and an armor around her shoulders.

Arisa seemed to be a cheerful person, Carin saw her just smiling in the memories.

Then suddenly the souls of the Dragons swirled around her and begun to speak.

_There's a person!_ Shouted one soul next to her.

"A person?" Asked Carin. She could not also hear the souls she actually could also talk to them.

And they're responding her.

_Yes, a human. _Answered another one.

_Probably a foe?_

_It's not a Dragon in a human Form. He hadn't got the charm for this around his neck!_

The souls got louder.

The charm they're talking of was actually a magic equipment used by Dragons to get the Form of a Human and living like this in Earth Land.

_It's a Dragon Slayer! But he smells not like a real one!_ Shouted a soul.

The other souls screech.

"A Dragon Slayer?" Asked Carin. She knew six Dragon Slayer by now. "How does the Dragon Slayer look like?"

_He's blonde!_ Said a soul.

_A blonde Dragon Slayer?_ Thought Carin. _Is it Sting of Sabertooth?_

She raise her eyebrows. There was no reason why Sting Eucliffe from Fairy Tail's rival Guild should went over here.

_He has got a scar over his right eyes!_

_It looks like a lightning!_

Carin wince as she heard this. A blonde Dragon Slayer with a lightning-like scar on the right eye?

"Laxus?" She murmured. Then she looked up as he stepped out of the entrance and went closer to her.

_That's him!_

Laxus looked around the place and raise an eyebrow as he went over to Carin.

"Here you are." He said. "They're worrying because of you ran off and didn't come back." He said.

"Oh, sorry." Carin said and smiled apologetic. "I was in rage and didn't wanted to hurt anyone. So I went over here."

Then she noticed that the souls were still swirling around her.

_Who is he?_

_A friend of yours?_

Carin didn't answered to that what they were saying.

"Well..." Laxus said. "What is this place?"

"The Dragon Graveyard." Carin explained. "Here are resting the Dragons who were killed by Acnologia."

"They _all_ had been killed by Acnologia?" Asked Laxus.

"Yeah. This shows what power Acnologia has got." Carin said and stood up.

"Why is it under the Arena?" Asked Laxus.

"There's a big Gate which lead to an other world." Carin explained. "That's why it's here, I guess."

"A Gate?" Asked Laxus.

"Yeah." Said Carin and smiled. "You want to see it?"

Laxus didn't answered he just stared at her.

"Why not? I'm bored anyway." He answered and then followed Carin.

Carin looked around if he was following her and as she saw that he was following her she turned around and went on.

She passed the Skeletons and as she wanted to climb down one of them to get to the cave she slipped and nearly fell but Laxus catches her.

"Oh... thanks." She said. As she noticed how close he was to her her cheeks redden and she ripped off his hold. As Laxus touched her again a static shock went through her body.

Then she went on climbing and Laxus used his magic to light the place and followed Carin onward.

Then the huge door appeared Carin stopped. It was a really huge black door with two red Dragons on it which were vomiting fire to a hole where a Dragon or a Dragon Slayer could use magic and then the Gate will open.

"That's the Gate?" Asked Laxus and looked at the Gate.

"It's a Gate to Ryuu no Sokai, the Dragon World." Carin explained.

"The place where all Dragons are living." Supposed Laxus.

"Right! It's the place where they disappeared to." She said. "But don't tell Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy about this, their Dragons had disappeared there, too."

"Where do you know it from?" Asked Laxus irritated. Carin smiled.

"From an old friend who told me." She replied. "And I was there. But usual people – except of Dragon Slayers and Medicana family members – can go there. Otherwise the usual people will die of anoxia and they won't held the pressure of magic."

Then she looked at him and wondered about something.

"But by the way... why have you stayed with me instead of going back to the others after you found me and knew where I was." She asked. Suddenly Laxus blushed a bit and looked away.

"I...I was annoyed by the others." He replied. Carin smiled as she was him blushing.

_How cute._ She thought and blushed, too.

"And I'm not annoying?" She asked.

Laxus didn't answered.

Carin stayed silent like this for some time but then she remembered hat they should return before the guys in the Guild would get more worried.

"Well, shouldn't we go back? Before they get more worried?" Asked Carin.

"Yeah." He said and then they went back the way they came there.

As they left three figures showed up behind a rock.

"Do you think they both saw us?" Asked the young woman with short pink hair which was tied up to a pony tail.

"Don't think so." Answered the guy with short black hair.

"I wonder why she hadn't noticed our presence." Said a guy with long red hair which was tied up on his neck.

They all were wearing clothing like natives and have got a charm around their necks. Their teeth were all sharp.

"There are also the presences of the other, dead Dragons." Answered the woman.

"That guy had been a Dragon Slayer." Said the black-haired man. "He was an artificial Dragon Slayer, Lacrima had been implanting him so he became a Dragon Slayer."

"Are they both friends of..." Begun the woman.

"Probably." Said the red-haired man and jumped over the rock. "We should follow them!"

Then he ran off after Laxus and Carin.

"Hey! You can't go alone!" Shouted the black-haired man and jumped over the rock and ran after the red-haired guy.

"Wait for me!" the woman yelled and followed both men.

**Who these three might be? :)**

**Everyone who read Fairy Tail to the latest chapter knew them good.**

**I hope you liked it and please review!**


	3. Acnologia is coming

**Chapter 3**

**-Acnologia is coming-**

_The next morning..._

As Carin woke up she looked around. Outside it was still dark and as she looked on the clock on the night table she realized that she had slept only for three hours.

She rolled on her back and looked on the ceiling and yawn.

Carin spend the whole night together with Laxus.

When they went back to the place where everyone should celebrating Natsu's victory everyone was depressed because of Lucy was taken by the Royal Army.

Carin and Laxus went done to the Bar Sun and drank something before they left for a walk through the town.

They spend some time there before they went back to the Hotel.

Carin tried to sleep some time but she couldn't sleep anymore. She had got this room only for herself so she mustn't look at a sleeping Natsu, Gray or Elfman.

So she stood up and went over to the bathroom.

She took a shower and then she dried her long hair and put on a light green top with spaghetti straps and a white pleated skirt. Then she took on black knee-length socks and white boots on and tied her hair up to a high pony tail before she left the Hotel.

Then she headed straight over to Mercurius. She wanted to ask the soldiers there if she could talk to Lucy. She didn't wanted to attack the people, she just wanted to made a promise to Lucy.

The soldiers stare at her as she get closer to them.

"You're one of Fairy Tail, right? What do you want here?" Asked one of them.

"I..."

"You want to get Lucy Heartfilia out of prison?"

"When I'll win then I'll ask the king, like the Minister of Defense had said." She answered. "But right now I want just to talk to her."

"That's...!"

"Wait a moment!" Suddenly the Minister of Defense, Datong, appeared and looked up at her. "You're one of the Medicanas, right?"

Carin nod.

"Then come over. You can talk to your friend." He said and went back into Mercurius.

"You're trusting me like this?" Asked Carin as she went in.

"You're a descendant of Arisa Medicana-sama. So you don't have bad intentions." Datong answered.

Carin remembered what Makarov told her once.

_People will believe that you're pure hearted because of your descendant's fame. _

Like it seems he was right.

The people trusted her.

"You said that she'll be released when you'll win and the king will order you... then you're the one who will fight for Fairy Tail tomorrow?" Datong asked.

"Yes, I am. I will win, for Lucy's sake." Carin answered.

"Are you using Medicana based Magic?" Asked Datong.

"Sometimes... why? Is it against the rules?" Carin asked.

"No, no. That Magic is legal, don't worry. It's just decades ago since I saw the last time Medicana based Magic." Said Datong as he lead Carin in the basement of Mercurius.

Then he stopped in front of a prison and Carin looked inside.

There she saw Lucy and Yukino who was before a member of Sabertooth.

"Lucy!" Shouted Carin and pressed herself to the bar of the prison cell. Lucy looked up to Carin and smiled.

"Carin-chan!" She shouted and stood up and went over to her. Carin grabbed Lucy's hands.

"Are you all right, Lucy?" She asked worried.

"I'm, don't worry Carin-chan. But how are the others?" Lucy asked.

"They're all right, just a little bit depressed because of you have been put in prison." Said Carin. "I'll be the one who will fight tomorrow."

"Really?!" Shouted Lucy. Carin nod.

"Listen... I'll made a promise, okay?" She asked.

Lucy blink.

"What?"

"I'll promise you... that I'll win the last competition and later ask the king if he would let you out of prison! I promise it, Lucy!" She shouted. Lucy stared first at Carin before she begun crying.

"Y...yeah." Carin leaned her forehead against Lucy's and smiled.

"Well, then, hold on just this one day." Carin said. "And you've got Yukino with you so you can talk to someone."

Carin stayed just a moment with Lucy before she went out of Mercurius again and headed into the town.

There she suddenly saw a big crowd by a restaurant.

"What's going on here?" She asked one man by the crowd.

"Some young rowdys appeared and messed up the restaurant." Said the man.

"S...some young rowdys?" Asked Carin. She was shocked that they were from Fairy Tail and going shit again. "Are they from a Guild?"

"Not really. They have got the sign of the Medicana family on their bodies... so they belongs to the family."

_Signs of my family? But just Onii-chan and I..._ she thought but then she remembered who would do something like messing up a restaurant because of arguing and belonging to her family.

Carin pushed herself through the crowd and then she saw them and her jaw dropped.

"How the hell did you get here?!" She shouted as she saw them. They all three looked around and smiled.

"Carin!" Shouted the woman with short pink hair. She walked over to Carin. She was nearly as tall as Carin and looked worried.

"You have to stop these idiots! They have got into an argue again!" The woman said.

"Not again..." Said Carin and made a grimace. She walked into the half destroyed restaurant and saw the red-haired and the black-haired guy fighting.

"Fire Dragon's..."

"Steel Dragon's..."

"STOP!" Shouted Carin. Both men stopped, the red-haired guys fist hovered with fire and the black-haired man's fist turned to steel and stared at Carin.

"Carin?" They asked and looked at her. Then they smiled and went over to her but she pointed at the fists of both.

"They, don't use you magic on me." She said. They both stopped and stared at their fists.

"Oh, right." Said the red-haired guy and let his magic disappear. The black-haired man did the same. And the pink-haired woman entered the destroyed restaurant.

"Carin..."

"We'll talk later, let's get out of here first." Carin said and pushed them out of the restaurant.

"Who of you will replace my restaurant?!" Shouted the owner of the restaurant.

"Send the bill to Fairy Tail!" Carin answered.

Some minutes later she sat with the three in Sun Bar and looked at them as they drunk their drinks.

"I never have supposed to see you three here." She said.

"It was his idea." Said the woman and pointed at the red-haired guy.

"We went out of the Gate as you went over there with the blonde artificial Dragon Slayer." Said the black-haired man.

"His name's Laxus. He's Master's grandson." Answered Carin and drunk her own drink. "But you shouldn't be here. They're here, too and when they will smell your scent..."

"We'll say we're Dragon Slayers!" Said the red-haired guy and lean back in his chair.

"You won't even believe yourself." Said the black-haired man.

"What did you say...?!" Shouted the other man and looked angrily at him.

"Stop this, you two." Answered Carin. "But, really, why are you here? We saw us just five weeks ago." She said.

"That was a half year in our World." Answered the woman.

"Ah, right, in your World one day is one week." Said Carin.

"Right." Said the woman.

"But... you didn't told me why you went here."

"We wanted to see you... and we have to warn you." Said the black-haired man.

"And what will happen that you have to warn me?"

"You know that the Dragon King Festival will begin soon. But this time _he_ is coming. And I don't think he' mean well." Explained the red-haired guy.

"Don't tell me that..."

"Yeah." Said the red-haired man. "Acnologia is coming."

**What do you think who these three are?**

**As I said, if you followed Fairy Tail so far you know them.**

**I hope you liked it and please review!**


	4. Igneel, Metalicana and Grandeeney

**Chapter 4**

**-Igneel, Metalicana and Grandeneey-**

"Why are you still following me, by the way?" Carin asked as she walked the way down to the Hotel.

"We don't have a place to stay." Answered the pink-haired woman who was actually Grandeeney in her human Form. She looked like a 30 years old younger Porlyusica. She had got a slim body and her character was alike Wendy's.

"And we don't have got any money." Said the black-haired guy. It was Metalicana in his human Form. He had got the same character as Gajeel.

"What if Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy will see you?" Asked Carin and looked around to them. The people were looking at them because of they looked other than the usual people here.

"And besides, the people here were speaking of the Grand Magic Games." Said the red-haired guy who was Igneel in his human Form. His character was similar to the one of Natsu. But Igneel was more mature.

"Yes instead of the Dragon King Festival there's the Grand Magic Games. And I have to fight tomorrow against the strongest members of the other five Guilds." Carin answered.

"You'll fight?" Asked Metalicana.

"I'll watch it!" Said Igneel and grinned.

_Great._ Thought Carin and then she saw Levy from here.

"Levy!" She shouted and waved.

"Oh, Carin-chan!" Shouted Levy and smiled at her. Levy went over to her.

"There you are. Master..." She looked at Grandeeney, Metalicana and Igneel behind Carin. Carin could hear how Igneel and Metalicana were fighting again and turned angrily around.

"Could you stop it?!"

But this time both didn't listened to her.

"Who are these guys?"

"Old friends of mine." Carin answered. "But what does Master wants?"

"He wanted to talk about tomorrow. It seems like there was a change in the planing of the last day." Levy replied. "You don't have to fight, there will be a survival fight. And Master planned to take other members into the fight."

"What?" Carin asked irritated. "Who had changed it?"

"The king did it. They all said because of he got a visit from someone."

"I see..." Carin muttered and somehow she was relieved that she hadn't to fight.

"Where are the others?" Asked Carin.

"In a Bar." Replied Levy. "Probably messing up everything."

Carin sigh.

"Just like always."

Levy looked at the dragons behind Carin.

"Do they want to join Fairy Tail?" She asked.

"Probably not." Carin answered. "But they should better come with me before they'll destroy the next building what they'll do definitely soon."

She turned around to Igneel and Metalicana.

"Stop it already!" She shouted. But nothing happened. Then she looked over to Levy.

"Let's just go, they'll follow." She said to Levy and both went on.

And like Carin told, Igneel, Grandeeney and Metalicana were following them.

Carin tried to calm down Igneel and Metalicana but they still didn't listened to her.

_These both are more exhausting than Natsu and Gajeel..._ She thought.

"Where did you meet them?" Asked Levy while she looked at the dragons in the form of humans behind her and Carin.

"In the past seven years." Carin replied. "I hope they will left soon to do something other. They are really exhausting."

Then she felt Grandeeney pulling on her sleeve.

"Carin, we have to left." She said. "I just remembered that there's still something we have to do."

"All right. But watch out." Carin answered. "This is an other place, after all."

"Don't worry."

Then they all three disappeared already and Carin and Levy proceeded to go to the

"And where's Master?"

"In the bar, too." Levy said as they were in front of the bar and heard loud laughing and something crashing into something.

"Sounds like they make a lot of chaos." Carin said and opened the door. She saw a wine barrel flying towards her and she bent down quickly enough before it could hit her.

"What...?" She saw how Gray was sliding over the wine barrels and crashed on the end somehow just in his underwear in more barrels.

"God, they're so immature." She said and made a grimace after she walked in and searched for Makarov who sat by the bar together with a beer.

Carin immediately made her way to Fairy Tail's third and sixth Master and tried to avoid the ones who were sliding on the barrels before they could force her to do the same.

"Good day!" Said Makarov and raised his hand while Carin sat on a bar stool next to him. "You haven't show yourself quite a lot time."

"Yeah, I've got something to do." Carin answered apologetic.

"Like it seems there was a change in the planned fights." Said Makarov. "The stage will be the whole City of Crocus and every guild have got to make a team of 5 participants."  
"Why did they changed it?" Asked Carin. Even through she heard it from Levy, Makarov could probably tell her more.

"It was the king's request. Besides the leader of the military army of Bosco is here as a honorable guest." Said Makarov.

"Why?" Asked Carin surprised and raised the eyebrows. She tried to hide her nervousness even when she became pale. She hated the military army of Bosco because of what they did to her in the past.  
Carin and Jellal have been born in Bosco in a little village by the capital. That kingdom was the homeland of her but when Carin had been around three years old she left the kingdom together with Jellal after both lost their parents which neither she or he could remember. Now she know who her parents were but Jellal told her not telling anyone about them. Carin kept that promise.  
Nearly four years later they arrived in Fiore and Carin had been separated from Jellal. She arrived totally alone in Magnolia - the place Makarov found her.  
If he won't have found her there and took her with him she probably would have died from starving.

"They are here because of there are some who have done a capital crime in Bosco. That was what I heard." Makarov answered. "But it's not you if you fear that."  
Carin sigh relieved and smiled.  
"But who is in the team then?" Asked Carin.  
"Laxus, Erza, Gajeel, Juvia and Gray." Answered Makarov. "And because of Natsu wanted to do it there will be a team which will break Lucy out of prison."  
"No way." Carin said "Is he going alone?"  
"No, no. Too dangerous." Replied Makarov. "In Natsu's team will be Mirajane, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Panterlily and you."  
"And when do the rescue plan begin?" Asked Carin.

"When the fifth day of the Grand Magic Games will begin." Makarov answered. "So it'll be soon."

With this he turned to the others and grabbed a wooden plank to slide on the barrels, too.

**I knew a lot of time passed since I write the last chapter so I hope you like it and please review!**


	5. Bet between rivals

**Chapter 5**

**-Bet between rivals-**

Shortly before the fifth day begun Carin went to Domus Flau to wish her friends who were fighting today good luck before she will meet with Natsu, Mirajane, Wendy and the Exceed to save Lucy and Yukino, who have been imprisoned, too.

On her way there she found Laxus alone staring up to the stadium but when she wanted to get over to him a muscular arm didn't let her pass.  
"Hey, immortal Devil." She heard ans looked around. There stood Orga Nanagear and was blocking the way.  
"What do you want, Nanagear?" Carin asked, not impressed when Orga used her Alias under which she was known as the mage of Fairy Tail next who is some above Erza Scarlet.  
"I heard of your power, what about coming to our Guild instead of staying by these Fairies?" Asked Orga.  
"Like I would." Carin answered. "I won't go into a Guild of wannabe mages. So..."  
Suddenly he grabbed her wrist and looked angrily at her.  
"Don't say this again, you..."  
Then suddenly Laxus appeared behind Orga and the Sabertooth mage turned around to him.  
"Oh, La..."  
But Laxus made such a creepy face that Orga's eyes just widen.  
"Let go of her. Now." Laxus hissed and lightning went from his arms.  
Orga looked from Laxus to Carin and back.  
"So?" Asked Orga. "Playing the guardian for a little girl?"

Carin felt how her face redden of anger and embarrassment because of he was calling her a _little girl_ what she wasn't.

But even Laxus didn't seemed to like him calling Carin like that and it looked like he wanted to hit Orga but Carin grabbed his arm and stopped him doing something imprudent.

"Don't." She said. "You can still beat him up later."

Ogra snort when he heard her saying it.

"Beat up? Me?" He asked and chuckled. "I'm a lightning god slayer, he won't beat me up too quickly."

Laxus clench his teeth and his arms were shaking, even when Carin still held his arm to calm him down.

"Let's make a bet for the next fight, Laxus Dreyar." Orga said with a mischievous smile. "If we'll battle in the survival battle and you'll lost then she belongs to me."

He pointed at Carin who looked quite shocked at the words he had said while Laxus was really getting in rage. Orga just laughed while he went away and Carin bite on her bottom lip and felt how she nailed her fingernails in Laxus's arm.

"Treating me like a thing..." She said, her voice shuddered of anger. The hatred for the Sabertooth mage grew and if she mustn't go and rescue Lucy she would search him in the survival fight and make him regretting the words.

Then she felt how suddenly Laxus grabbed her arm from his and she noticed that she had dig her fingernails in his flesh.

"Oh, sorry." She said and let go of him.

Suddenly Laxus laid his hand on Carin's head and she wince slightly because of she hadn't expected it.  
"Don't worry, I won't let him win." He said.  
"That's good. Crush this idiot." Carin said and smiled. But then she remembered why she was here and her heart skip a beat. She stood on tiptoes and placed a little kiss on his cheek before she quickly muttered "Good luck" turned away from him and rushed off, her face totally red and her heart beat quickly.  
That's so weird. She thought. Before the events around Fantasia Parade I hated him for being cocky and not helping the people of our Guild if they needed help. Just when he helped us on Tenrou Island... my feelings towards him changed.  
While she walked the way to meet Natsu and the others she tried to get the redness out of her face.  
She knew that Happy or Natsu will mock her if they'll see it.  
Carin wondered how Laxus had reacted when she gave him a good luck-kiss.  
Soon she encountered Mirajane.  
"Carin! Over here!" She shouted. The white-haired mage stood by Natsu and Wendy and the three Exceed.

"There you are!" Natsu shouted. He seemed to be hooked. "You're late!"

"Sorry. There was something I had to do." She answered.

"Now we can go." Panterlily said.

"Yeah!"

Natsu ran as the first one and the other followed him. Only the Exceed were flying with them.

Soon they heard noises from Domus Flau and Carin looked around.

_Laxus..._ His name only went through her head and she sigh with hope he'll win and not let her to date Orga.

"Looks like the match of the tournament had started." Said Mirajane and also looked around to the arena.

"Alright! This is our chance!" Natsu shouted more hooked and rushed more forward.

"But... how should we go in without being detected?" Asked Wendy.

"We've got a good plan figured out already!" Happy shouted with a smile.

"I expect something ridiculous again." Charle said. Then suddenly Wendy, Natsu and Mirajane appeared with costumes. Charle and Carin made a weird face.

"What are you talking about? This is totally perfect!" Said Happy. While Wendy was wearing the costume of Mato, Natsu wear a bear costume and Mirajane was wearing a suit with a mask.

"That looks odd." Carin said while Natsu stared as if she should be wearing something like they did but she refused.

"It's fine. I also thought of something like that." Mirajane answered.

"As expected of Mira!" Shouted Natsu happily.

"We'll also have to do our best to rescue Lucy-san." Said Wendy as she took off the pumpkin mask and stared up to the Domus Flau. "Erza and them will also be working hard in the tournament."

They rushed forward, this time without the dumb costumes as Carin got an idea.

"They saw me the last time as I said I want to rescue her. So they'll recognize me. Mira, you should change into ones of the guards and thus taking Natsu and Wendy in. Lily, Charle, Happy and me will get another way in." She explained.

"Yeah. That's a good idea." Said Natsu and Wendy and Mirajane nod.

Then they were by the fortress and Mira took with the two Dragon Slayers the way to the usual entrance and the Exceed turned to Carin.

"And now?" Asked Panterlily as Carin put her arms around the Exceed and pressed them to her chest.

"Mirror reflecting." She said and a black magic seal with poison green outlines. From the legs up to the head she and the Exceed begun to turn invisible.

"Wow!" Said Happy as she went to the wall and went easily through it. Then she hurried down to the prison and there they met Natsu, Wendy and Mirajane. Carin turned visible again and let go of the Exceed.

"There we are." Panterlily said as they walked after Carin who lead them to Lucy's cell.

There also was Yukino in the cell, sitting on the ground with closed eyes. Lucy was laying on the lowermost bed.

"Lucy." Said Natsu. As Lucy not reacted he said her name one more time. "Lucy!"

Then she noticed her friends and looked up.

"Natsu!" She shouted. "Carin, Wendy and Mira, too!"

Natsu put a hand on her mouth and squeezed her cheeks.

"Shhh!"

"Zhowwy." Lucy wasn't able to apologize properly because of Natsu's hand.

"We're here, too!" Said Happy and put one arm up.

"Everyone..." Lucy muttered happily.

"How did you...?" Yukino looked up, surprised to see the rescue group.

"It's fine, so just stand back." Natsu destroyed the iron door with his flames and free Yukino and Lucy.

"Here, we brought a change of clothes." Said Mirajane and gave Lucy the clothes."

"Thanks." The blonde mage answered and took the clothes. Carin grabbed a blanket of the beds and raised her arms with it, hiding Lucy behind it, letting her changing.

"We have some for Yukino-san, too." Said Wendy and wanted to hand over the clothes she held to Yukino but the woman raised her hand with a gentle smile.

"I'll be fine without it."

"Next is how to get out..." Charle said.

"It'd be best to get out without being seen." Panterlily said and made a thoughtful face.

"Wait! I need to get my keys back! I'll have to find them first." Lucy said behind the blanket.

"That's right. Otherwise Lucy won't be able to fight." Carin said and turned her head to her friends.

Suddenly the floor split open and they all fell inside.

"Natsu!" Shouted Happy. "The floor just...!"

"What's this?!" Shouted Wendy.

"I'm not done changing though!" Lucy shouted, grabbing the stocking she had pulled on.

The group fell down until they reached a ground and everyone fell on Natsu.

"Ouch." Lucy said and stroke over her head as she sat up back again.

"Where are we?" Carin asked as she get off Natsu.

"Welcome to the Pitifall Palace." Said suddenly an unknown voice. For Carin it was like she had already heard her voice.

"Who's there!" Shouted Natsu and looked around.

"You've fallen into my trap." The voice said.

"A trap?!" Shouted Charle shocked as the others looked around to search the ones to who the voice belonged.

"Please look around you. This Pitifall Palace is a capital of death. The last stretch of freedom for criminals. But no one has ever made it out alive. Just rot there. Thieves."

An image of a young girl appeared in front of them.

"Who's that?" Asked Natsu.

"The princess of this castle." Replied Yukino.

"A princes...?" Asked Mirajane as she looked up.

"Scary...!" Lucy shouted.

"Shit! Shit! Where's the exit?!" Shouted Natsu as he ran around the place and search over the whole walls to find an exit. Carin stared up to the ceiling, seeing the floor of which they fell closing.

"I don't see one anywhere." She said.

"W... what should we do...?" Asked Wendy.

There seemed to be no way out.

"Looks like we're stuck here." Carin muttered.

**An extra long chapter as an excuse of not updating a lot of time! **

**Hope you liked it and please review!**


	6. Let's get out of here!

**Chapter 6**

**-Let's get out of here!-**

"The ceiling is blocked as well!" Shouted Happy. He came flying from the ceiling together with Charle.

"There doesn't seem to be an exit."

"Shit!" Natsu shouted. "After we dragged out asses this far!"

"Looks like the hunter became hunted." Said Mirajane and put her hand on the cheek.

"It is king of embarrassing." Wendy said with a long face.

"If I knew this would happen I would have drawn a map on my body." Said Panterlily who was held in Carin's arms. She pressed him tighter to her chest.

"Don't joke around, Lily. No one of us knew about this place." She said although this place seemed to be familiar to her. Like she once have been inside here. But she couldn't remember.

"Speaking of which... what about the tournament, Natsu?" Asked Lucy and looked over the hot-headed mage.

"Juvia took my spot." He replied.

"You should have heard him, he was all "We have to save Lucy!"" Happy said and pressed his hands on his mouth.

"Well..." Said Natsu with no expression but he seemed to be embarrassed at bit.

"Stop it... you guys are flattering me..." Lucy said and blushed as she put her hands on her cheeks.

"I didn't forget about you either." Said Natsu and looked over to Yukino.

"No... I don't really..." Yukino said and pressed his fist to his mouth. Suddenly Mirajane put her hands on Yukino's shoulders and shove her closer to the group.

"This girl... isn't her resemblance to Lisanna uncanny?"

"Now that you mention it." Carin said while looking at the former Sabertooth mage.

"Eh?" Yukino only made, blushing a little. "Who is Lisanna?"

"My younger sister." Said Mirajane and smiled softly.

"Everyone!" Suddenly Charle shouted. "We found a passage in that direction!"

"Got it." Said Natsu.

"That's our Charle!" Shouted Happy happily. Then they followed the female Exceed and found a very narrow passage. Carin couldn't get through without her breast being pressed to the stones as she stuck in. Natsu grabbed her hand as she couldn't get out and pulled her out and after him.

"If we can make it through..." He said. Wendy was the first one who get out and saw someone lying on the ground.

"Someone's here!" She shouted as the others pressed them through the hole.

Carin looked at the guy and recognized him as Arcadios, the white knight.

"Arcadios!" Shouted Yukino as she saw him.

"That guy..." Lucy said.

"Hey! You all right?! Get he hold of yourself!" Natsu shouted and bent down to shake the man.

"What is he doing down here...?" Carin asked as she looked after the pulse and the breathe of the knight, finding out that he was still alive.

"Maybe he was dropped here just like we..." Lucy muttered.

"Ugh..." Said Arcadios as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at the mages. "R...run!"

Suddenly a shadow appeared behind them and used a weird magic to hurt them. Natsu quickly grabbed Arcadios and took him away from the fluid which looked like acid.

"This is..." Begun Lucy but Panterlily spoke for her.

"Acid!"

"Big, big, big!" One of them said and looked at Wendy who only took some steps back. Suddenly he got a flag in his hands and raised it up.

"BIG CATCH!" He shouted. They all were thrown into the air and fell down. Carin made it landing on her feet while the others plump on the ground.

"What's their deal...?" Natsu asked. Suddenly a plant begun to grow and a woman appeared out of it.

"Another one showed up!" Panterlily said. Suddenly a lot of sheets were around the and turned into the figure of another woman.

"There's more?"

"And independent unit... that supports the kingdom from the shadows..." Said Arcadios who still laid on the ground. "The kingdom's strongest executioners.. the Garou knights."

All of the five mages looked really tough. Everyone of the rescue group became a serious face on the face.

"Their presence... makes returning alive from Pitifall Palace impossible." Said Arcadios and slowly sat up.

"By way of the special decree vested in us, we, Fiore's independent Squad, the Garou knights... hereby sentence these criminals to death!" Said the guy with an armor while the other four looked really happy.

Carin wince as she recognized the voice and she used _Mirror reflecting_ to make herself invisible.

That guy in the armor was once in the army of Bosco who had hunted for her and Jellal long years. Now, when he would recognize her, he would attack her. She noticed how she shivered in fear.

Suddenly Natsu begun to laugh and Lucy looked surprised to him.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"They doesn't look like knights!" Natsu shouted and still laughed.

"Don't let their appearances fool you. Their magic had the sole purpose... of killing efficiently." Said Arcadios.

"Suits me just fine. Well, looks like we found or exit!" Shouted Natsu hooked, ready to fight. Carin pressed herself against a wall and watched her friends being ready to fight, too.

"We'll force them to tell how to get out of here." Said Mirajane with a smile.

"Lucy-san and Yukino-san don't have your keys so keep your distance." Said Wendy as both went before both stellar spirit mages.

"Happy, Charle, get behind me." Said Panterlily as he changed into his tall and muscular form.

"I can fight, too!" Shouted Happy but Charle stopped him.

"... these guys, intend to fight..." Muttered Arcadios surprised.

"You dare to seek a confrontation with us, the Garou knights. Such impudence." Said the leader. "I shall return you to the earth beneath the Fiore empire."

"Giddy up, Cosmos." Said the dark-haired woman and a dark shield appeared in her hand.

"Time to dance... Kamika." Answered the light-haired girl.

Then a lot of dark sheets flew towards them.

"Paper blizzard, crimson dance."

Natsu raised his hand with fire.

"I'll just...!" He shouted and tried to burn the sheets but nothing happened. Natsu looked shocked that his magic wasn't affecting the magic of Kamika.

"They're not burning?!" Shouted Lucy watching what was happening.

"This crimson paper is the god of flames." Said Kamika with a smile.

"I'll blow you to pieces!" Shouted Wendy suddenly and collected air in her mouth.

"Sky dragon's roar!" Wind went out of her mouth and destroyed the sheets of paper.

"Nice, Wendy!" Shouted Charle and made a 'thumb up'.

"How beautiful." Said that Cosmos and a plant appeared around Wendy and swallowed her.

"A doll that dances beautifully... this is the skeletal flower that blooms in blood."

"Wendy!" Natsu shouted. Mirajane changed into Sitri and blow the flower away, saving Wendy.

"Mira-san!" Shouted Wendy happily. Then suddenly a flower attacked Lucy and Yukino from behind and Natsu hurried to help them but Panterlily slashed the flower with his sword.

Carin felt bad see her friends fighting and her not doing anything. She was still shivering as a huge flower appeared and her in violet sheets covered friends got nearly sucked in.

Wendy removed the violet sheets and Natsu, Mirajane and Panterlily slashed the flower together.

Suddenly everything became blank and she saw how a lot of rocks fell down and the only one she saw was Natsu. She removed her magic and ran towards one of her best friends.

"Natsu! Watch out!" She shouted and then she pulled her arms around him and pushed him forward, away from the falling rocks.

But they still got covered by other rocks and everything went dark for a moment.

Then Natsu pulled himself out of the rocks and pulled Carin after him.

While Carin shook the dust from her clothes while Natsu looked around, shouting for everyone.

"It appears that the before mentioned Shockwave has dispersed us." The leader of the Garou knights appeared behind them and Carin winced. Natsu only turned around to him.

"My subordinates are efficient and thorough. They will not allow anyone to return alive." The leader said.

"Damn it, kinda defeats the purpose of coming here if I end up losing sight of Lucy again." Natsu said and pulled on his scarf which he got from Igneel. Then he looked around to Carin.

"Oi, Carin, let's take this guy down!" His hooked smile made her going to believe that they will be able to take him down but then the leader looked around to her.

First Carin was afraid he would recognize her but as he looked back to Natsu it didn't seemed like he did.

"Life is short. Repent for your sins, you both." Said the guy.

"I don't remember doing anything wrong through." Natsu answered and Carin could held back a snort. Then Natsu got ready for fighting.

"Guess it can't be helped. I'll kick your ass so I can get by, right?"

He looked around to Carin. She only gave a little smile as she nod.

"Right." She said and made herself ready to fight.

_At least I'll get some change for revenge._ She thought.

**I know this is canonical story but until they will get out of Pitiful Palace it will go on.**

**I hope you like it and please review!**


	7. Don't make enemies of us!

**Chapter 7**

**-Don't make enemies of us!-**

Then the leader took out his two scythes and nearly cut off Natsu's head when Carin hadn't pulled him back.

With the one scythe he attacked Natsu and with the other Carin. Natsu fell back and dodged the attack. Carin spin around and dodged the attack, too.

He attacked them several times, destroying some columns.

"This guy..." Natsu muttered as he land next to Carin on the ground.

"He's not using magic..." Carin muttered.

"I aim for the neck of sinners." The guy answered and looked furious at them.

"What a troublesome guy..." Natsu said and clenched his teeth.

The leader only attacked them with his scythes. Natsu only pulled Carin behind him and grabbed the blades.

"You mind if I send you flying right about now?" He asked as he destroyed the blades with his fire.

Then he headed forward and hit his head hardly that he fell to the ground. The Garou knights leader spin around and fell against a wall, looking up to Natsu.

"What is with him...!" He shouted shocked as now Carin rushed towards him and reached her hand out, using the magic Gildarts once had taught her a little. In these past years she learned how to use the magic properly.

"Crush!" She used Crush to crush the guy through the wall and Natsu looked with excitement at her doing.

"Pushing me back like this?!" The Garou knights leader shouted shocked. "Do you plan on making an enemy of the entire empire?!"

Then Natsu passed Carin and ran towards the Garou knights leader.

"Making my enemy?" He asked. "The question you should be asking yourself is... are you really prepared to make _Fairy Tail_ your enemy!"

Then Carin grinned as she explained on as Natsu prepared to attack.

"If it's to protect our family, be it the empire or the entire world... we would make anyone our enemy."

Then Natsu's fire fist crashed into the face of the Garou knights leader, screaming; "THAT'S WHAT IT MEANS TO BE FAIRY TAIL!"

He reminded Carin of Igneel, they were really alike.

She smiled as she remembered what she once had promised herself.

"_I don't care whoever is the enemy, I'll save Fairy Tail... my family!"_

Her own voice as a child went through her head and a tear appeared in her ear and she wipe it away.

The Garou knight crashed through the wall and Natsu and Carin went through the crashed wall, meeting the others.

When he saw everyone on the ground he laughed.

"Gyahahaha! That's what I'm talking about! Now... show us the exit.. or I'll show you my vanishing act." He looked really pissing off while Lucy only commented him as evil.

But no one of the Garou knights were awake so they had to search. Carin remembered seeing a big gate in the part of the Pitiful Palace where they had fought against the Garou Knights leader.

"I thought I've saw a big gate in that room." She said and pointed over to the place where she came out with Natsu. "Maybe it's the exit."

"We should give it a try." Said Natsu as he headed back inside and the others followed him. They then found stairs and followed them down. But even when they were walking a lot time but they didn't found the gate.

Carin was sure there was one so she went ahead.

"Is it really around here?" Natsu asked as they arrived the end of the stairs.

"That reminds me... how did Loki get here then?" Asked Mirajane and looked around to the Stellar spirit.

"I jumped down." He answered, holding Arcadios.

"It would have been better to think one step ahead..." Wendy muttered and turned to them. Carin wasn't paying attention to them, she was looking around to find the gate when she heard Natsu screaming.

"So then why did she dump him down here in the first place?!"

She even didn't knew of whom they were talking but she supposed it may be the princess.

Then she found the gate.

"There's the gate!" She shouted and pointed over to it.

"Leave it to me!" Natsu shouted, hooked and passed her as he used his magic.

"Fire Dragon's..." Then it opened and Natsu felt down and rolled forward until he stopped to the feet of a hooded figure. It seemed to be a woman.

"Who are you?" Asked Natsu as he looked up.

The person shuddered first and then she sob.

"I'm sorry." She said and put one hand on her face. "Lend me... your strength."

"That voice..." Carin said surprised.

"You're..." Loki begun as the woman pulled the hood down... and revealed herself as Lucy. Everyone was shocked seeing this and their eyes widen as they screamed.

"There's another Lucy..." Mirajane said shocked.

"What's the meaning of this?" Wendy asked.

"Gemini... no, that's not it..." Yukino said.

"Maybe from the Edolas...?" Asked Happy but Carin shook her head.

"She doesn't act like Lucy Ashley."

"You should have learned about the Gates of the Eclipse granting access through time..."

"Eclipse... it can't be..." Panterlily said.

"You used the Eclipse and..." Charle begun but Lucy ended the sentence for her.

"...Came from the future..."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted surprised. Carin noticed how Lucy stared at her future self who fainted while saying "Soon, this country... will... be..."

Then Future Lucy fell down on the ground.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted and looked over her.

"A... are you all right?!" Shouted Wendy. Carin only stared at future Lucy and she got a weird feeling in her chest. The feeling was driving her mad as she swallowed thickly.

_What's going on...? Why is Lucy here... and this feeling... it makes me breathe heavily. Just like something is about to happen... _She thought, not paying attention to the others as she looked out. Suddenly she got worried over Jellal.

She put one hand on her chest as it was making her more and more difficult to breathe.

_Onii-chan... where are you... are you all right?_

Slowly they walked on, Carin went slowly behind them, staring on the ground.

This feeling was the same she got when she noticed Acnologia first.

But it wasn't that painful back then.

Mirajane who was walking closer to her as the others turned around to her.

"Are you all right?" She asked worried and stopped as she saw Carin's pale face. "You face is white like a sheet of paper."

"C... can't breathe... heart... hurts..." Carin said. The feeling was driving her mad as black spots appeared in her sight and soon everything got dark and she only felt herself bumping on the ground before the darkness swallowed her.

**Well, I think because of the Medicana were somewhat related to the dragons at least members of the family are able to feel when the apocalypse with the 10000 dragons will arrive.**

**I hope you liked it and please review!**


	8. Future Lucy

**Chapter 8**

**-Future Lucy-**

Carin slowly woke up feeling first that she was laying on something warm. A cold towel laid on her head and she liked the cold feeling on her skin.

She didn't opened her eyes first, she was listening to the happenings around her. There were whispering around her. She was surprised that she had passed out because of this feeling of dying.

The towel on her head disappeared for some time before it was placed there one more time. She slight opened her eyes to look who it was.

There was Porlyusica... or better said Edolas' Grandeeney. She held the towel in her hands.

Wendy stood next to her and held a bowl with some medicine inside.

"What should I do with it?" Wendy whispered.

"Put some water into it." Porlyusica answered.

"All right, Grandeeney." Wendy said and smiled while she walked away.

"How many times have I told you not to tell me like this?" Porlyusica hissed. Carin already knew she was in the sick bay of Domus Flau. Otherwise Porlyusica won't be here. And the voices she thought of being whispering were coming from the audience.

_So the others are still fighting to win..._ She thought as she opened her eyes more and pulled one arm up and touched the towel on her forehead.

"Don't touch it." She heard Porlyusica saying and looked to the Healing mage again.

"Good thing you're awake again, Carin-san!" Shouted Wendy and went happily over to her. Wendy grabbed her hand and smiled. Carin smiled back to her and patted Wendy's head to let the worry go out of her eyes.

"How long have I passed out?" She asked.

"Several hours. The last day of the Grand Magic Tournament hadn't end yet." Wendy answered. "You've really made us worry. You looked like you're going to die."

She sobbed. Carin only smiled apologetic.

"I'm sorry. I didn't meant to make you all worry." She said. "Did Future Lucy woke up, too?"

"I did." She heard and looked around. There was Future Lucy sitting on a chair and looking quite sad. Carin sat up and looked surprised at the Future Lucy.

"I still don't get it... why are you here?" She asked.

"I came here to change the future. I wanted to save all those who had died in the future by telling them what had happened in the future I came from. Besides I told it to all of them who had a important part in the future." Future Lucy replied.

"What will happen in the future?" Asked Carin and looked with a crooked head at her.

"An apocalypse. 10000 dragons will invade the land." Future Lucy said with tears in the eyes. Carin winced as she heard that and the feeling of her heart getting bigger and squeezing the lungs went back.

"That's why I had the feeling something bad will happen." She said.

"Yes..." Future Lucy stood up and walked towards Carin. Suddenly she put her arms around her and sobbed. Her whole body was shaking as she pressed the Medicana woman tight to her.

"I'm so glad to see your face at least... the face of all of you... but your the most..." She sobbed as Carin put surprised her arms around the crying girl from the future.

"What do you mean with it?"

"They... they'll kill you... because of... why didn't you told us earlier whose child you are... we would have saved you at least!" Future Lucy sobbed and Carin felt how her body stiffen. Wendy looked really surprised, not knowing what they were talking about. Porlyusica knew what Future Lucy said and looked around to the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"Could you check on the others?" She asked. Wendy looked unsure up but she felt that the both woman needed some time for her own and nod before she left.

"Why didn't you told us you're Zeref's..."

Carin looked down and sadness appeared in her black eyes. She squeezed Future Lucy.

"I'm... sorry." She said and felt tears in her eyes as she remembered why her life was so difficult. "But I can't... no one will accept me... or Jellal."

Then she let go of Future Lucy and pushed her soft away.

"How did it happen?" She asked. "I want to avoid this future at least."

"Well... after the whole Grand Magic Tournament ended you and Jellal have been discovered by some officers of the royal army. With them was the leader of the royal Army of Bosco. Somehow they have nullified your magic... and killed you as an official execution for being related to Zeref."

Carin sigh as she heard what Future Lucy said and sunk down her head.

"I knew one day this would happen." She muttered as she pushed the covers aside and stood up.

"You shouldn't..." Said Porlyusica but Carin only glanced at her and Porlyusica looked surprised at her as Carin quickly took on her shoes and walked out of the sick bay.

She needed to go to the underground, the Dragon Graveyard.

Where she met Jellal.

"Onii-chan..." She muttered as she walked into the Dragon Graveyard. Several Dragon souls were encompassing him as he turned around to her.

"Carin... are you all right?!" He abruptly headed to her and checked if she was all right. First Carin chuckled as he looked at her and then she smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Onii-chan. I'm all right."

"I was really worried about you... did you passed out because of the..."

"Yeah, it had been the feeling of something bad coming... and I was right. Future Lucy told me." She said as both walked forward, deeper into the Dragon Graveyard. The shining souls of the Dragons only them could see were encompassing them. Their voices sounded like they were singing.

"Did she also told you what will happen to us?" Jellal asked as they sat down on a rock to get some time for themselves without being searched. This was also the only place where they could be all alone. The souls weren't disturbing them.

"Yes, she did. I knew one day it would happen. But I hoped it won't until I'm together with Fairy Tail." She muttered and shivered. Jellal patted her head to let her feel better.

"Sooner or later it would have happened." He said. "I hoped it won't but now... I have to watch out and search them all to not let it happen. And I beg you to watch out, too. Okay?"

"Yeah." Carin answered. "I promise."

Jellal smiled as she told him that and put his arms around her. He hugged her tight.

"I won't let that happen. I won't let us die. So don't worry, all right? Besides it looks like your guild is about to win. So you have to celebrate later."

"You won't celebrate with us? After all you fought as Mystogan... your Edolas counterpart..." Carin muttered.

"I'll think over it." Jellal said with a smile and let go of her. "But now go and watch your friends win. And you wanted to see your crush fighting or not?"

"Be quiet. Who was the one who had made out with Erza after you met her after seven years?" Carin asked teasingly and grinned at him. Jellal only blushed and looked away.

"Hmph." He made embarrassed. "You saw it?"

"What do you think?" Carin answered and grinned teasingly again. Jellal didn't answered and looked around to the place where the gate to the Ryusekai, the Dragon World, lies.

"It would be safer to check if the gate will be able to opened." He said.

"You mean... when someone will happen then we'll escape there?" Carin asked. Jellal nod.

"It will. So let's go, you're the one who had lived there the past seven years so you have to know how to open that gate." Jellal said.

"Yes, but only here it were seven years. In Ryusekai the time run more slowly." She replied as they entered the tunnel and walked the way to the gate down.

The gate still was here and somehow it was shining. Like it was feeling the 10000 dragons which will arrive to destroy the whole land.

"Well... to open this gate you only have to float your Magic Force into it, right?" Jellal asked and Carin nod.

"It's simple. You only have be a dragon... or one of our family." She explained. "But that's the best thing about it. Then no one who isn't a dragon or belongs to the Medicana family isn't able to get through without permission and through they're living in peace."

She looked at the gate to check if everything was all right. She looked if the gate was still all right she smiled.

"The gate is all right." She said. "Now the only thing to do is watch out."

Jellal patted her head again.

"Right. And now go and watch them fight. I'll go with Ultear and Meredy to watch over the Army." He said as both went back.

**Well... I suppose that if Zeref would have a child the child won't have a really peaceful life if anyone who's against Zeref will know whose child it is.**

**Hope you liked it and please review!**


	9. The secret

**Chapter 9**

**-The secret-**

Carin had went back to the stadium and watched her friends fight. She saw Gray, Juvia, Erza and Gajeel fighting, of course. But she concentrated more on Laxus's fight against Orga Nanagear and Jura. She clenched her hands to fists and hoped Laxus would win and wished him luck. She hadn't anything against Jura after they fought against Oración Seis. But she didn't liked Orga Nanagear at least and bite down her teeth. Her heart was beating quickly as she saw Laxus getting injured and bite on her bottom lip.

"Laxus..." She muttered. To let her worry go down she looked to Gajeel's fight with Rogue Cheney. He was fighting in a Shadow Iron Dragon Slayer mode. And it looks like he was about to win.

She watched Erza's fight with Minerva. She hated that girl, she really hated her. For making her friends suffer. Carin had fought in the solo matches against her, it was a request of the king. There she found out that Minerva had looked up to her seven years ago. She had wanted to be strong like she was... but she failed. _Maybe the skill which I inherited from mother... making people change their minds and personality trough talking... maybe I should do it with Minerva and let this sadistic nature disappear..._ She thought as her black eyes wandered to the next screen to the fight of Gray and Juvia against Lyon and Chelia. It was really funny that Lyon felt for her although she's in love with Gray... and Gray seemed only to try to avoid both. Then she looked to the fight of Gajeel and Rouge. They both had been possessed by something like the shadow. Carin glanced over to Levy who looked worried and sigh. Everyone's cheering for their beloved ones. _I should do that, too._ She thought. _At least I could help Laxus... to win._ Carin closed the eyes as she concentrated on searching Laxus's Magic Force and found it. The feeling of lightning going through her body appeared as she gave Laxus power to fight against Orga and Jura at once. _I believe in you... You'll win!_ She thought as she opened the eyes and looked over to the screen. Laxus lightning had changed into black lightning and his eyes had this red color. The same Carin had when she was pissed on... or Zeref. She could see Orga's and Jura's disbelieve as Laxus's Magic Force get greater and he roared, encompassed by black lightning. From then she only watched him until suddenly Mavis was next to her. "You gave Third's grandson the power, right?" She asked as Carin winced. Her cheeks blushed slightly. "I... I only want him to win." She muttered. "I know there may be aftereffects..." "I was surprised you could melt a part of your Magic Force into his. This is a difficult spell to make." Mavis said and smiled. "My father taught me." Carin said and smiled when she remembered who brought her to Ryusekai and gave her a place to stay and learn magic from books which had really ancient magic as content. Magic from the time of the _One Magic._ From him she also learned other spells... and the Dark Arts, even when he didn't wanted to teach her that. "He had taught her all the magic?" Asked Mavis and Carin noticed jealousy in her voice. Surprised she looked up to Fairy Tail's first Master. "Mavis..." She said as Mavis smiled. "I begged him to teach me back then but he only said it would be too dangerous. So mother taught me." "Are you jealous?" Carin asked amazed and furrowed the brows. Mavis suddenly got red. "L... like I will get jealous about that!" She waved with her arms like a little child. "But... I'm sad he doesn't taught me. Although I was ready for everything." "I still can't believe we share the same parents. After all, you're older than me." Carin said and grinned at her. "You'll look elder when you'll be in your original form and not in this childish." "But this is cuter! And I got used to it... After all I decided to have this childish appearance when he came over to my grave and cried for me." Carin remained silent. She remembered the first encounter with Zeref on Tenrou Island. Where Natsu, Evergreen and Elfman were. As Zeref saw her he had begun to cry, whispering her name and wanted to go towards her but Natsu stopped him from, yelling at him. Then Zeref disappeared again. Carin knew who he was and back then there was a question burning in her: _Why did you leave us?_. She remembered that she had fell asleep in his arms as he told her they won't see each other in some time. After Natsu had scared him off Carin found herself following him with tears in the eyes. Then she had found him leaning against a tree and crying because of the world rejected him. There she had asked him the question which burned in her heart since she woke up one morning next to Jellal and realized he was gone. As she asked him tears stared to roll down her cheeks and she told him what the both siblings had went through since then. Zeref seemed to be bothered by her crying as he took her in his arms, promising her that this won't happen again. Later he saved her from Acnologia and brought her on the airship of Grimoire Heart where he killed Hades and took it as his own. Carin wanted to save her friends but Zeref told her that there was someone on the island who won't let them be killed. With this he meant Mavis. And that was her greatest secret... Zeref was the father of Mavis, Jellal and Carin which made the three to siblings. Carin hoped no one will find out about this. The only one of Fairy Tail who knew this was Makarov because of she told him. But he still had let her join the Guild and Carin owe him something because of that. "He knew you were wandering over the island." Carin said after she was caught in the memories. "He told me there's someone on the island who won't let my friends die. I think he referred to you." Suddenly Mavis blushed and Carin laughed at her. "You're Daddy's girl, eh?" She giggled. "Look who's saying!" Mavis answered. "Yes, but I have nothing against it." Carin replied. "Sometimes it's good being Daddy's girl." Then they both giggled. "And who's Jellal then?" Asked Mavis. "Probably Momma's boy?" Both giggled again. "Don't let him hear this. He'll only get mad then." Carin said as she looked to the Lacrima screens. "What does he think about us... Being Zeref's children?" Mavis asked. "Because of he and I got hunted of being related to him... and he got caught in the children hunt of the people who were admiring him... he doesn't think highly of him. But maybe it's because he hadn't lived with him in these last seven years." Carin answered. She smiled when she remembered him sitting in the office which was build in the library in the villa in Tsubasa no machi, the capital of Ryusekai. Or Zeref sleeping on the couch in the living room, eating the things she made, teaching her and smiling bright at her. Her memories of Zeref only were positive. She didn't had any negative memory of him. He told her also everything what had happened, what had let him drown into the madness. And she only was angrily because of she was hunted being his daughter. Carin still remembered what Zeref said when she told him that. _"These people are really idiotic. Hunting children because of they're the children of criminals. It's not the child's fault being born to the parents it had been born."_ Since he awakened back he was more calm but he sometimes got pissed off certain things. Then suddenly she heard loud screaming from the audience and clasping. Carin turned her attention from the kind memories to the Lacrima screen in front of her where Laxus was.

**So... yes, I thought of making them Zeref's children. In these three years now in which I have created Carin perfectly I choose her father finally as Zeref. I thought it would be cool if she'll be the daughter of the most evil mage. Although I feel sorry for Zeref when I saw him crying in the anime because of he was rejected by the world. That's why I thought of Carin finding him and well... tell him she missed him actually. :)**

**Hope you liked it and please review!**


	10. Strongest again!

**Chapter 10**

**-Strongest again!-**

"Laxus Dreyar had won! He had won after a spectacular fight with Orga and Jura! Six points for Fairy Tail!" Carin woke up from the soft memories of her father and looked around to the huge Lacrima screen. There were Jura and Orga laying on the ground, defeated. Laxus was standing above them and Carin's lend Magic Force went away as he looked surprised down. Then he looked up and for Carin it was like he was looking straight to her eyes. Her eyes were telling her something like; _See? I said I'll crush this bastard!._

She rested her left arm on the railing and pressed her hand on her cheek as she smiled softly when she saw his face. And Mavis next to her giggled. "How cute." She said and Carin looked around to her.

"What?"

"You're looking really cute when Laxus is close. So I bet you really like him a lot." Mavis said. Carin only puffed her cheeks and blushed. Embarrassed she looked away from her sister.

"S... stop saying things like these." She said. Then suddenly she felt a weird feeling in her stomach. It was like it was twitching and because of this she became sick. Mavis looked like she was feeling the same way.

"What's that?" Carin asked.

"This is how mages usually should react to the Ancient mages. Their Magic Force is quite strong so... it can make people ill." Mavis answered.

"But I never felt this before when he was around." Carin muttered.

"It had to be a Magic Force we haven't felt for a long time..." Mavis said and looked lost in thoughts.

"You said it's because of an Ancient mage... When it's not Zeref, then..." They both realized who it could be at the same time and looked horror-stricken at each other.

"No way..." They both muttered at the same time before they turned away and left Domus Flau, following the strong Magic Force coming from the town of Crocus. Carin and Mavis followed the Magic Force of the other Ancient mage already for a while. After they followed it trough the town to Mercurius they saw a figure in a long black coat standing there. The hood was pulled to the nose and under it the woman seemed to wear only a sweater, jeans and combat boots. Mavis and Carin found the woman in front of the Gate of Eclipse.

"Oi!" Carin shouted. "Is this your Magic Force which is making us feel sick?!"

The woman wince slight then she turned around and didn't moved anymore. She only stared at Mavis and Carin in front of her. Suddenly a tear roll down her cheek. A smile appeared on her lips as she slowly nodded before disappearing.

"Wait!" Shouted Mavis. It was like the cry of a little child. Carin looked surprised at Mavis who seemed now really down. A little sob escaped Mavis's lips. Carin smiled softly as she patted the head of the blonde mage.

"I guess it was her, huch? Otherwise you wouldn't react like that." She said. Mavis nod. They both went out from Mercurius the same way they came in. Carin had cast a sleep spell on the guards just like Mystogan did when he was entering Fairy Tail.

"I think I know why she's here." Carin said. "It has something to do with the future."

"Well, the most dragons are afraid of her, not to say Acnologia. Maybe she'll save us... like she once did in the past." Mavis replied as they stood before Mercurius. Carin only scratched her head before she looked around to Domus Flau.

"Let's get over here and watch." Carin said. "We have to enjoy the time. The doomed future shall begin tomorrow, as Future Lucy said." Then both siblings made their way back to the stadium, watching carefully not to disturb the participants of the last Magic game.

After the whole day ended the announcer of the whole Grand Magic Tournament in the Year X791 announced the winner of the Games. Carin stood there between Makarov and Mavis and pressed her fingertips as she noticed how nervous she had got. She knew Fairy Tail had won, but only with a point.

"And the winner of the Grand Magic Tournament in the Year X791 is Fairy Tail! The whole Guild will not only get money in the amount of 30,000,000 Jewels but are now also seen as the strongest Guild in Fiore, just like seven years ago!" Everyone was cheering and Carin hugged Makarov and both beamed happily. "We'll celebrate this today!" Makarov then shouted happily by feeling Carin's chest pressed to his. Carin then let go of Makarov and then to Lucy and the others. They fell in their arms and smiled happily.

"We did it!" Lucy shouted in her arms. It was the real Lucy, not the Future Lucy. Carin was wondering what Future Lucy was doing. Later there was a big party held in the middle of the town. There were also the members of the other Guilds celebrating with them. After some while Carin noticed how she needed some time for herself because of that was too much for her and left. When she thought over what Future Lucy said... that in her Future she'll be dead tomorrow she felt how her chest tighten. Carin stared up to the sky and the stars were shining bright. She sigh as she walked on and to the Crocus Gardens. She looked around the green scenery and sat down on a bench. She looked down on her tights and her thoughts drive abruptly over to Jellal. After she left the Dragon Graveyard she hadn't saw him yet. Of course she was worried about her Onii-chan. After all he promised her he won't let them die and find a way to avoid their future. He already got captured by Lahar from the Magic Council but Yajima and Carin had saved him through telling Lahar he's Mystogan and not the real Jellal. She was wondering why Jellal hated their family. Their mother left after Carin was born and didn't returned since then. Zeref took care of both for three years... and then even he left. And let a five years old Jellal and a three years old Carin behind. Jellal then took care of Carin by himself and promised her to protect her no matter what. And he said he won't let anyone hurt her. That's why he wasn't able to hurt her when he was _possessed_ in the Tower of Heavens. The love to his sister had let the possession disappear and thus he let them escape and died. A little smile appeared on Carin's lips and she stroke her black silky hair back. She took one streak in her hand and looked at it. It was the same hair color as Zeref's. Again memories of the last seven years (even when it were nearly 50 years in Ryusekai) she spend with her father spin in her mind and she felt how her expression got sad. "Why does everyone think he's evil..." She muttered to herself.

"He's even crying because the world is rejecting him..." She looked down on the ground and sigh. Her thoughts went over to the woman who she found with Mavis in Mercurius. She had supposed it may be Arisa Medicana. Mavis said she was reminding her strongly of her. It was really a consistence that she had appeared in front of the Gate of Eclipse.


	11. Confession

**Chapter 11**

**-Confession-**

Suddenly a pair of black shoes appeared in front of her.

"Mind something against sittin' next to you?" Asked a familiar voice and Carin's heart begun to beat rapidly as she looked up. There was Laxus standing in front of her. A his mouth corners had moved to a little smirk.

"No, I don't mind." She said and smiled. Laxus sat then down on the bench next to her.

"Why aren't you celebrating with the others?" She said and sat straight up. Carin looked over to him.

"It's too loud right now. These guys from the other guild are annoyin'" He said and lean back on the back rest and put his arms onto it.

"Well, Master had invited them to celebrate, too... so it's natural that it will be loud..." She said and looked into his face. But she couldn't do that for too long and looked away again and up to the sky. For a moment there was silence before Carin spoke again.

"I saw you fighting against Orga and Jura... that was not bad." A grin spread on his lips.

"That Magic Force... you have gave me the power to defeat them, right?" Laxus asked and looked at her. Carin blushed and puffed her cheeks before she looked away again.

"Well... I didn't wanted to end up dating Orga... so I thought you may will need some power." She looked down and Laxus suddenly laughed and patted her head.

"Thanks." He said. Carin noticed how a smile appeared on her lips.

"You're welcome." She said. "After all, I gave you some luck." Carin saw how Laxus blushed and looked away. She giggled as she saw him blushing. Laxus hit her lightly on the head.

"Don't laugh at me." He said. His voice was angry but his eyes and cheeks told her he was embarrassed.

"Besides, I would have never let this asshole win. I wouldn't be able to bear see you with him." Carin blushed this time and smiled.

"Well... your fight had been really cool. Even through you've used my powers."

"They're really strong. I'm still feelin' weak." Laxus answered and Carin sigh.

"This are the aftereffects of giving you my Magic Force." Carin replied. "Sorry..." Laxus hit her lightly on the head again.

"Stop apologizin'. It's all right." He said. Carin only nod and her heart raced really quickly as he touched her.

"I'm glad our guild had won. These guys who had suffer these seven years had really needed it." Carin said and smiled when she remembered how the others had reacted when they won. "I'm only worried about the future Future Lucy had told us." Lucy's future self had explained later the whole guild what had happened and everyone got really shocked. Carin only had thought that Arisa had returned and that the most known mage will help them. "We still don't know what the princess will doin' so don't worry." Laxus said and patted her head. Carin only sunk her head.

"It's not that. She told me what had happened with me and my brother... so I'm really worried." She sigh depressed. Even when Jellal said that he'll try to make that future not coming true she wasn't sure if he'll manage to do that.

"What...?" Asked Laxus suddenly. Carin saw how his body stiffen as she sat straight up. He looked with furrowed brows at her and she was really surprised seeing him this serious. Laxus's hand slide down from her head to her left shoulder and he squeezed it.

"She said I'll be killed tomorrow together with my brother... because of the close relation to a criminal..." Carin said and tried not to look into Laxus's eyes. She did want to know him whose child she was. She wanted to know how he'll react to it.

"What...?!" Laxus tone was sharper and he grabbed her upper arms and she looked right into his orange eyes. He looked really mad at her and his eyes were squinted.

"Who will kill you?"

"The royal army... so you can't do anything against it..."

"I won't allow this!" Laxus shouted enraged and Carin was surprised that he was going mad because of this... maybe because of he really cared for her? Carin looked away from him. She didn't wanted to see his face when she'll tell him that she was Zeref's child.

"They have a reason to kill me... after all my father is a real criminal..." She muttered and begun to shake as tears appeared in her eyes. She remembered the feeling of being hunted and rejected because of one parent is the most evil mage in the whole world.

"What are you talkin' about..." Laxus said as Carin put her hands on his and pulled his hands off her arms.

"I didn't wanted to tell anyone... Master is the only one who knows who my father is..." She held her breathe to fight against the sob.

"Don't tell me..."

"My father is Zeref... Because of this I was hunted when I was little until your grandfather found me. I told him about this but he accepted me even through the most evil mage is my father. He didn't cared about this... and I felt accepted for the first time... And because of I was afraid that the others in the guild will reject me if I tell them I didn't said anything..." She sobbed then and couldn't help herself but crying. She was so happy back then when Makarov accepted her. But the fear of being rejected and hated had followed her through the years and now she was really afraid Laxus will reject and hate her. Suddenly Laxus pulled his toned arms around her and pulled her tight to his chest.

"Don't cry... I don't have anythin' against it." He muttered by her ear. His hot breathe touched her skin.

"After all you can't do anythin' against it. It's just like with me, I can't do anythin' against havin' Iwan as my father." Laxus said. Carin sobbed still but the tears had stopped rolling down her cheeks and she only put her arms around him, too and breathe in his scent.

"Laxus..." His words were really comforting her and she smirk.

"You may have him as your father. But you're still Carin. The Carin I know." Laxus said and Carin could feel his ears getting hotter by her cheek. She knew he was blushing. Laxus then pulled away and stroke over her cheeks to wipe her tears away.

"Laxus..."

"Carin..." They both muttered their names at the same time and chuckled. Suddenly Carin shivered when she felt the cold night wind and Laxus pulled his coat of the shoulders and put it over her shoulders to warm her.

"Oh..." Carin said and grabbed the fur. Then suddenly Laxus's hand cupped her cheeks and his face came closer. Her heart felt like it was going to explode as his lips touched her brief first. When he didn't rejected his touch he put one arm around her neck and the other one around her waist and then he pulled her more closer and pressed his lips first gentle against her. When she again didn't rejected him the kiss became more forcefully and Carin's head spun around as she pressed herself tighter to him. Her face flushed and Laxus pulled then away. Carin could see the passion in his eyes and gasped.

_After this kiss... I have to tell him... that I'm in love with him..._ Carin thought as she looked shyly into Laxus's orange eyes.

"Laxus... I... I..." She didn't knew how to do this. She never did it before. As she wanted to say it he pressed his forefinger on her lips.

"Me first." He said with a little chuckle. "I love you." These words came very easily out of his mouth that Carin wondered how many times he had said something like this.

"Laxus..." She felt tears in her eyes again as she pulled her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I... love you, too." Then he pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips against on her own.

"How long?" He asked as he pulled away after a while.

"Since you rescued us on Tenrou Island... you appearance there was really impressive." She answered and smiled warm at him. "And how long do you love me?"

"When I'll tell you then you'll feel bad." Laxus answered as he put his arms around her and pulled her on his lap.

"Tell me." She ordered. "I want to know." A grin spread on Laxus's face.

"I'll tell you... only when you'll stay the whole night with me." He answered and smiled mischievously. Carin's face turned red.

"B... but..."

"We already had slept in the same bed, so what are you worrying about?" Laxus answered and grinned as Carin got redder.

"It was because you told me you don't wanted to get annoyed by Fried, Bixlow and Ever!" Carin answered as he stroke over her cheek.

"So what? By the way, you're looking really cute right now." He said.

"Don't tell me I'm cute!" She answered and the redness in her face faded slowly away.

"Why? I'm only tellin' the truth." Laxus answered and stood up, with Carin in his arms.

"H... hey!" She shouted. Laxus had put one arm around her butt and the other around her waist and carried her out of Crocus Gardens.

"Don't hey me. I need to enjoy the time I wanted to have in the two years before Acnologia came to Tenrou Island."

"This long?!" Carin shouted shocked as he carried her away.

"So be quiet and be glad I won't punish you for this." He laughed as he went on.

"Are you a sadist?!" Shouted Carin but she laughed and joy filled her heart as she thought over that now the fear of being rejected totally disappeared and the yearning for getting closer to her beloved replaced it.

_**Finally **_**I brought both together! Yay!** **Well I thought over making one chapter as a lemon of these both and I think I'll really make it. So next chapter will be truly M-rated and a lemon. ** **I hope you liked it and please review!**


	12. Night between lovers

**As said in the chapter before this chapter will be lemon. I'm not really good in writing lemons and practice it here. **

**I hope it's okay.**

**Chapter 12**

**-Night between lovers-**

The whole way from Crocus Gardens Laxus carried Carin in his arms and ignored the gazes of the other citizens who stared irritated at them. Carin noticed their gazes and only giggled of amusement.

In the hotel Laxus also glared coldly when Carin received the key to her room back from the receptionist who was looking at her with big eyes. When the guy saw Laxus glaring at him he looked away and both went up the stairs.

"Did you wanted to kill him with your glare?" She asked when she unlocked the door to her room.

"I don't like the way he was lookin' at you." Laxus answered. Carin looked surprised before she giggled and Laxus's face flushed red.

_He's jealous... how cute!_ She thought.

Somehow, because of he was close to her, her thoughts only drifted about the man in her room. There was no space for being worried right now.

Carin entered her room and took off Laxus's coat he gave her because of she was cold and put it on the backrest of the couch. Laxus sat down on the couch and looked up to Carin who suddenly become nervous. She knew that Laxus won't let her alone in this night.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. Laxus pulled his arms around her and pressed her body tight to his own.

"You don't need to be nervous." He said and stroke through her silky hair.

"I'm not nervous!" Carin answered but Laxus only grinned as he pressed his lips against her shoulder. Carin looked around to him and could see something like hunger for her in his eyes and her eyes widen. This look she never saw on him and it gave him the outlook of an wild animal. He was nearly a wild animal, after all he was alike an usual Dragon Slayer.

"Laxus..."

"I'm still controllin' myself. You can't imagine how difficult it is." He said. "All this time.. I wanted you. You can't imagine it."

When she heard the passion and lust in his voice she swallowed thickly. A weird feeling appeared in her abdomen and she blushed. She felt desire for Laxus.

Carin looked around to him and gave him a shyly smile.

"Well... I guess because of you have won against Orga... then do whatever you want. As your reward."

She noticed how Laxus's muscles winced for a brief moment before he grinned and pressed Carin down on the couch. His arms laid on her and pressed her deep into the soft couch.

"So you're my reward, eh?" He asked as he lean forward to her. Carin grinned at him as he pressed his lips on her. While kissing Laxus's hands went up from Carin's arms to her hands and their fingers interlaced. Carin closed her eyes and Laxus's tongue slipped through her lips and touched her. Carin noticed how she was breathing quicker and her heart was pounding hard against her chest. The kiss became more passionate and Laxus let go of her hands and put his arms around her while Carin pulled her arms around his neck and tried to get him closer to her. That what she wished to happen was happening right now.

Laxus's kisses went down her jaw and her neck before he bite on it and let a kiss mark behind. Carin blushed when she realized she'll have it for the next time and the others will ask her who it was when they'll see it.

His hands grabbed the straps of her top and Carin only heard something ripping apart as she looked down. He had ripped her top apart and threw it away.

"Hey!"

"I'll buy you a new one." Laxus answered huskily and pulled his arms around her body. His hands grabbed her bra and opened it. Just like the top before he threw the bra away and Carin quickly hid her breast in embarrassment behind her arms. She could hear Laxus growling deep in his throat and grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms over her head and held them there with one hand.

"Don't hide from me." He growled and looked down on the half naked woman underneath him. Carin sunk her head and closed her eyes in embarrassment. However Laxus looked at the quite trained body and his free hand touched her breast and massaged it. A gasp escaped Carin's mouth as she bit on her bottom lip. The feeling which Laxus's hand on her breast made was making her feel good and she felt something like a fire burn in her abdomen. The desire for him was driving her mad.

Then he lean forward to her and his mouth lapped over one rose tip. Carin winced first before she gasped and flexed her back open.

"Gh..." The feeling in her abdomen was driving her really mad and the desire nearly made her drool. But she was sure Laxus was feeling the same burning sensation in his guts. She felt him pressing against her inner thigh.

_It feels really good... but we'll have more space when we'll make it on the bed..._ She thought. Just like if Laxus had heard her thoughts he pulled his arms around her and stood then up. Carin pressed herself against him as he went to the bed and placed her there.

Laxus stood in front of her for a moment while he took off his shirt and let it fall on the ground. When he lean over to her again she stroke over his Fairy Tail stamp and the tattoo encompassing it before she fold them behind his neck.

Laxus kissed her again full with passion before he turned his attention to her breasts again. He suck and bite on the rose tips and Carin's mouth escaped more moans. She wanted to feel him inside of her already but Laxus didn't seemed to hurry at all. She only felt that he wanted her more and more. The electricity which went through her body when he was touching her told her that he wanted her but he was first doing everything to let her feel good. Laxus sat slowly up and grabbed her skirt and the underwear. He ripped both apart and grinned when he saw from the corners of his eyes how she squinted the eyes. Her black squinted eyes didn't fit into her flushed face. Laxus pulled himself up to her and kissed her full with passion before his lips trailed down to her jaw, her neck and stopped on her breasts. While he sucked on one tip his left hand squeezed the other breast and his free hand stroke over her belly before it went down and touched her most sensitive spot.

Carin gasped first before she moaned as he stroke over her clit. Laxus noticed how she winced and shivered in pleasure. If he wouldn't stood between her legs she would have pressed them together.

Laxus smiled when he heard her moaning as one of his fingers slipped into her and her insides tighten by his touch.

Slowly he begun to move his hand and she put her arms around his neck and pinned her finger nails into his flesh.

"Laxus!" She shouted as she came but he didn't stopped. Laxus noticed how her hips moved to his hand and he slipped another finger into her and sped up.

He felt her trembling around his fingers as he slipped them out after some time and he pushed her legs more apart.

Carin already thought he would enter her as his lips trailed down this time her stomach and then his tongue touched her sensitive spot. She winced once again and automatically she grabbed his short blonde hair.

She never felt the same sensation like she felt now when Laxus was licking her. She had once slept with other men but none of them made her feel like now. She was trembling and moaning and she nearly begged him for enter her.

When she came once again she cried and flexed her back open again.

"Please..." She decided the best thing would be to beg him. She had got the feeling that Laxus was slowly like this extra for making her beg him.

_So he's getting kind of a sadist in bed..._ She thought as Laxus looked up to her.

"Say it one more time. Then maybe I'll do it." He answered with a devilish smile.

"You damn sadist..." Carin gasped and smiled while she felt a film of sweat on her body. "Please... I can't take it anymore."

"But only cause you asked nicely." Laxus answered and sat up on his knees which were resting on the mattress.

He begun to undo his pants and took them off. Soon his underwear also were thrown after the pants and he put his hands in her hollows of her knees and pulled her into his lap and entered her. She pulled her arms around his neck as he pulled her tighter into his lap and then he laid his arms around her and sucked on her neck while he thrusted into her.

First he was slowly and gentle because of she was resisting him first because of the last time she slept with a man was some years ago.

Laxus's breathe on her ear became more erratic when he thrusted harder in her. Carin pressed her lips against his wide shoulder.

Soon she felt how he shivered and then he grabbed her waist and put his head in his neck when he came. His growl was heard in the whole room and Carin gasped as she tried to get breathe as both came at the same time.

When she thought that Laxus was now satisfied but she was wrong. Suddenly he turned her around without getting out of her and pressed his chest against her back.

"It's not over now." He growled into her ear and kissed her neck. Then he begun to thrust again into her and bite her neck and left a kiss mark behind.

He thrusted into her as hard as he only could and Laxus gripped her waist.

_I'll probably have bruises tomorrow..._ She thought as Laxus thrusted the last time into her and growled as he climaxed.

Then Carin slipped and laid on the bed, panting from being exhausted because of Laxus.

He also fell down next to her and sweat roll down from his forehead. He reached out his shaking hand to her and stroke over her dark hair.

Carin smiled at him and Laxus gave her a satisfied smirk when she grabbed the covers and pulled them over their naked bodies. Laxus didn't seemed to be able to move right now so she only slid over to him and hugged herself tight to his chest. Laxus managed to put his arms around her before the couple drifted into sleep.

**Well... I hope you liked it and please review!**


	13. 7th July

**Chapter 13**

**-7th July-**

Although Carin thought she's safe while she's sleeping in Laxus's arms she wasn't. The dreams still were following her.

This time the dream brought her to Tsubasa no machi, the Ryusekai's capital. But somehow the streets were empty. No one was outside and the whole town looked abandoned.

Carin looked surprised around while she went here along.

Suddenly a trail of blood appeared on the ground and lead her to the market place. There laid many bodies in a pile. Some of them seemed to be tortured to death, they looked all really mangled. The blood flows like a river from them and Carin noticed some of her friends on the pile of bodies and she winced.

On top of all these bodies sat Zeref, the clothes spatted with blood like his hands.

Carin walked slowly closer and looked up to him. He raised his head and looked at her, his eyes were these red ones and he cried.

"Go away!" He shouted and reached out his hand just like he tried to scare her away. "I've killed them all... I'll kill them all. I will never change... and just because of my family..." He sobbed and shivered. Then suddenly he put his head back and screamed like he was in pain. The black atmosphere of the Death Magic encompassed him and slowly went over to her. Carin tried to escape but she couldn't. The black atmosphere touched her and her body begun slowly to rot before the darkness swallowed her.

The next time she opened the eyes she stared up to the ceiling. She blink surprised and rub her eyes while she looked around.

Outside it was raining, dark clouds hid the sky. Somehow it looked like the the clouds were crying. Carin remembered the dream she had got and shivered.

Somehow it had scared her and she pulled the cover over her shoulders and looked around to Laxus. He was sleeping peacefully next to her and Carin used his arm as a pillow. She reached out her hand and stroke through his hair and the worry about the future Future Lucy told her came back. She said as she stroke the streaks out of his face.

Then she sigh and decided to stood up but suddenly a toned arm wrapped around her waist and Laxus pulled her tight to himself.

"It's too early to stood up." He muttered into her hair. "So stay here."

He held her really strong so she couldn't move away. With a sigh she gave up and pressed her head against his chest.

Laxus fell half asleep again and Carin wondered how he was able to feel that she wanted to stood up. But now his grip was too strong to get away and she looked up to his face and reached out one hand to stroke over his lightning-bolt shaped scar over his right eye.

He opened one eye and looked at her. Carin only winced because of she hadn't excepted him opening the eyes again.

"Huch?"

"Are you tryin' to make naughty things?" He asked and smiled while Carin only blushed.

"What? No!" She shouted with a flushed face. "I just wondered... are we together now?"

"What do you think?" Laxus asked and pulled her on his chest.

"I don't know. I think so." She answered. Laxus ruffled her hair.

"I haven't only waited to sleep with you." Laxus answered and Carin blushed again. Then she smiled.

"Well, then the Thunder God Tribe has to accept me as your... girlfriend..." She blushed by saying this and stroke over her nose in embarrassment.

Fried probably will be the only one who will be jealous... after all he's hanging on Laxus more than Bixslow or Evergreen.

"We should stood up." Carin said. Her thoughts wandered to Jellal and she got worried. Laxus sigh and let go of her.

"Fine. Even when I would say no you would think over somethin' else." He said.

"Eh?" Carin was surprised what he meant by it. She didn't knew he was able to know what she was thinking about.

"Is it bad to worry about the own brother?" She asked and looked irritated at him as she climbed from bed. Laxus only sat there and looked surprised.

"Oh, you're thinking over Jellal..." He said. Then he raised his hand and patted her head. "Don't worry, he'll be all right."

"I know... but I'm still worried." She said as she stood up again and grabbed a towel. She saw a smile on Laxus's lips and smirked while he quickly stood up and followed her into the bathroom.

After they had went to the Sun Bat – where Fairy Tail usually meet – they saw their exhausted friends. Everyone had been celebrating until deep in the night. When Lisanna asked Carin where she was she only giggled and looked over to Laxus who was surrounded by the Thunder God Tribe, Makarov and Mavis.

"When are we going to return?" Asked Wendy. "I'm already missing my home."

"Not only you." Lucy sigh.

"I still wonder if the future Future Lucy told us will happen." Said Levy.

"But didn't she said that the decision of the princess will either make the future come true or not." Said Mirajane. "Not?"

The white-haired Take over mage looked over to Future Lucy and she nod.

"Yes."

Carin then remembered what Igneel, Metalicana and Grandeeney told her.

"_Acnologia is coming."_

She shivered when she remembered the huge dragon attacking her, the stern look in his white eyes and the mad roar of see her. She didn't understood what he meant with this what he screamed in the dragon language.

"_Where is she?! Where is she hiding?! Tell me!"_

She bite on her bottom lip when she remembered him screaming this to her. Just like he was asking her of the whereabouts of a person she had to know.

And she knew who the person was.

Arisa Medicana.

Acnologia hated her because of she had made him suffer in the wars. He wanted to kill her and let her feel the same he had felt. But because of she wasn't nowhere to found no one knew where she was.

Just yesterday it was the first time Carin saw Arisa. And it wasn't even her face what she had show her and Mavis.

She looked really concerned and didn't noticed the others talking about the future Future Lucy told and looked over to the woman. She was sitting on a stool by them and looked down on the ground. She sat away from the others and looked really sad. Carin only stood up and walked over to her. She sat down on a stool next to her and fold her arms.

"What you said about the 10000 dragons... they won't come alone, without any reason here. There had to be someone who is leading them." She said and looked serious at Future Lucy. The woman looked up to her and raised the eyebrows. Slowly she shook the head.

"No, they have a leader." She muttered.

"You don't need to mention him. I know who he is." Carin said and looked over to the bar and ordered a drink. Future Lucy looked surprised at her.

"You do?" She asked. Carin nod.

"An old friend of mine told me that they're coming with _him_, the Dragon king." Carin said. Future Lucy nod.

Carin then suddenly winced and the feeling of something bad appeared in her stomach. It was like something is going to happen to Jellal. Her face turned pale as she drunk out her drink and stood up.

"I'm going getting some fresh air." She said as she went off, to the direction where she thought her brother may be.

**Only to explain; for me the Magic Force of Mages is like... reiatsu of the shinigami in _Bleach_ or Chakra in _Naruto._ Something that express the power. **

**Hope you liked it and please review!**


	14. Tsubasa no machi

**Chapter 14**

**-Tsubasa no machi-**

The way where Jellal was lead Carin to Domus Flau. The feeling of something bad happens got more and more bad.

She barely noticed how the people on the streets stared at her or went some steps back just like they were meeting a wild animal. Carin's muscles stiffen when she felt rejection in her heart and then she heard the people whispering.

She got a really bad feeling.

Carin looked around and found herself getting nervous.

_What's going on here?_ She thought while she walked forward to the Domus Flau... until suddenly soldiers of the army encompassed her.

She was only a few steps before entering the Dragon Graveyard where she felt Jellal's presence.

Now she looked at the soldiers and the Bosco Army leader appeared in front of her.

"Carin Medicana." He said. "I've searched you and your brother Jellal Medicana for some decades now and finally I found you!"

He grinned at her devilish. Carin noticed how she shivered in fear and swallowed thickly.

"How did you found us?" She asked and tried to hide her fear. This guy in front of her had killed a lot of people who had helped them.

"Did you thought we didn't have got spys? Through it we found out where you two are hiding." The leader of the Army answered and grinned. The soldiers reached out their spears to her.

"You know what awaits you."

Carin saw the people stopping by and looking what was going on there and her heart begun to beat quicker.

Maybe the future Future Lucy told her will come true. She didn't answered him and looked down on the ground.

"I..."

"You remember it, right?" He asked and grinned. "You're arrested for being related to the dark mage Zeref, just like Jellal Medicana."

Carin felt how she got pale and swallowed thickly. As she tried to use her magic to escape they tried to use Anti-magic but suddenly fire appeared.

It burned the soldiers down and the people who surrounded Carin screamed.

Then she realized that there was Igneel standing before her and used his magic to save her.

"Igneel..." She muttered and he looked around to her.

"What are you still doing here?!" He shouted and pointed with his arm over to the entrance to the underground where the Dragon Graveyard lies.

"B...but..."

"Carin!" Now Jellal appeared and she looked around to him. He was coming out from the underground and grabbed her wrist.

"We have to go! Otherwise the future Future Lucy told us will happen!" He shouted. Carin still refused to go.

"But my... friends..." She muttered and tears appeared in her eyes. "What's with Fairy Tail?"

"Please forget them for a while. I promise we'll help them but now let's go!" Then he dragged her behind him into the Dragon Graveyard.

Carin sunk her head down and took a deep breathe to fight against crying. Probably these people who heard it they will tell it others. She was shivering while they passed the skeletons of the dragons and she heard how the spirits were worried what had happened.

Soon they entered the tunnel and Carin could hear blasts from outside. There was a roar from Igneel and the next seemed to be from Metalicana.

"They're fighting for us against the army...?" She muttered surprised.

"Yes." Jellal answered. "We're family after all."

A little smirk appeared on his lips but Carin only looked down.

_Family..._ She thought. Her family was been for many years Fairy Tail. And now, when the most happiest moment was she had to left Fairy Tail for some time.

Carin bite on her bottom lip when she thought over what had happened.

"Fate... hates us..." She muttered and her voice shuddered while she tried to breathe and fight against the tears. Jellal didn't answered, he only lowered his gaze when he realized that Carin was right. He was happy with that what had happened. That he nearly got Erza in his arms and now he has to left.

He wanted to cry, too but because of his sister needed to be comforted he fought against them. Jellal squeezed her hand as they arrived by the gate to Ryusekai. There was Grandeeney standing by the opened gate and Carin looked up.

"Where these the preparations you have to do?" She asked and looked up. She sounded surprised but her eyes were full with sadness.

"... Yes." Grandeeney answered after a while of silence. "But now enter. Besides, you've got more time there."

Jellal looked around to Carin who again resisted to go. She was shivering and went one step towards him and pressed herself tight to him.

"That's mean, Onii-chan." She sobbed. "Why...?"

Jellal didn't answered, he only pulled his arms around her and hugged her. He rested his chin on her forehead.

"Don't worry. Everything will be all right. I promise." He then looked down at her. "Did I ever broke any of my promises?"

Carin shook her head lightly and then she let go of Jellal.

"No you hadn't." She muttered and Jellal grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Then let's go." He said and pulled her through the gate. Grandeeney waited in Earthland for Metalicana and Igneel, then they'll go through the gate and close it behind them.

For Carin it was the second time she visited Ryusekai although she lived here for some years. But Jellal entered this world for the very first time and they landed in the forest close to Tsubasa no machi.

Carin was there all alone and wondered where Jellal was. After all he held her hand a moment ago.

"Onii-chan?" She asked and looked around. Then Jellal went out of the bushes.

"I'm here." He said and pulled some leaves out of his hair. Carin looked at her brother and noticed that he looked wild.

A single chuckle escaped her lips when she went over to him and plucked the leaves out of his black hair. She only now noticed that he had changed his hair color back to his original. Usually Jellal has got the same hair color like Carin and Zeref and the tattoo on his face wasn't there either. Only his eye and skin color was the same.

"So this is Ryusekai?" He asked and looked around.

"Yes, this is only a forest close to the capital. Shall we go there?" She asked and reached out with a little smile her hand to him. "There lies our house."

Jellal smiled when he took Carin's hand and let Carin have the lead and tried to remember as much he could to go out for himself without getting lost.

"He may be there... so be nice, okay?" Carin asked after they passed the town gates. "For me."

Jellal knew who she meant and sigh before he nod. Of course he was angry at Zeref for leaving them as children behind and didn't returned. Because of him they had got a bad time. The army appeared in their little house and a friend of the family sacrificed to let them escape. The next years they were escaping and people who tried to help them get killed.

In Fiore Jellal got caught in the children hunt and brought to the Tower of Heaven to built it while Carin was left behind alone and reached somehow Crocus by her own where Makarov found her.

Because of this Jellal thanked him a lot of times and he also went as Mystogan into the Grand Magic Games.

But even when this happened he was ready to forgive their father like Carin did when he'll tell him why he had left. Carin told him how she found him on Tenrou Island and he saved her from Acnologia while she heard a dragon talking to her for the first time and was too shocked to move. Then he brought her to Ryusekai and helped her getting stronger for her friends and family.

After that what she told him he didn't seemed to be bad at all. That's why he was ready to forgive him.

"Onii-chan, look. This is Tsubasa no machi." He heard Carin saying and returned from his thoughts and looked up.

The town was quite cozy. The houses were of red, gray and brown stones and the streets were wide. On the sides of the streets were booths with several things. In the middle of the town was the market place with a fountain in the middle. A river flow in the western part of the town and in the north stood a big house, nearly as big as an mansion. In the east was a mountain by the town and close to the town gate was a church. Next to the church was a graveyard and behind it the local park. Close to the mansion, the biggest building next to the church and the hospital, was the hospital.

It seemed like an usual town in Earthland and it was nearly as big as Crocus.

"Who would think this town will look like this?" Jellal muttered. He seemed to like this place and looked at the people. All of them were dragons and the special charms were hanging around their necks which allowed them to stay in a human form.

The most of the dragons were wearing tribe garments.

Some of them looked over to the two mages and some of them recognized Carin and nodded as a greet to her and smiled.

While both siblings went to their house – the mansion – there were some children running over the streets and playing football. The ball suddenly flew towards Jellal and he caught it. The children looked at him and it seemed like they thought he'll scold them. But Jellal only covered before them and gave them back the ball.

"Watch out of the windows." He said when he gave a boy the ball back and with a gentle smile he ruffled his hair. The boy was first surprised but then he smiled and nod while walking away.

"I... like this place." He said. "It's so peaceful here."

"That's the world Arisa wanted to create. A peaceful world where the dragons could live without being hunted." Carin answered while they were now by the door to the mansion and she opened it. The building was always open because of no one was stealing here things.

Carin opened the door and looked around.

But the house seemed to be empty, no one was here. Inside the house reminded a cottage. Inside the floor was made of wood and the walls were painted in warm colors.

The entrance hall has got stairs which lead to the next floor. Right next to the stairs was a door to the kitchen and left of the stairs was a door which lead to the dinning room although the kitchen and the dinning room could be entered by only a single door because both rooms were one. The entrance hall was something like a living room. In the corners and in the middle stood several couches and tables. Plants were there, too and some paintings on the walls.

The next floor only has got some guest rooms – and each bedroom has got it's own bathroom. In the next floor was the bedroom of the Medicanas, Zeref's room, Carin's room and Jellal's room, too. There were also three other rooms used by the three dragons.

On the last floor, under the roof, was the huge library with an office built inside.  
There were so many kinds of books, from books with ancient spells to picture books for children. Every book was special and Fairy Tail's resident bookworm would like this place there. And the library was the place where Zeref usually was.  
But when Carin checked the library he wasn't there. The office part in a corner looked used, there were books, scrolls and documents scattered around. The books were dictionaries of the ancient language and the scrolls had something written in ancient letters. Carin could read them but she still couldn't use the language of the ancient times when the One magic was alive perfectly. And it seemed like Zeref had used his free time to translate it by some purpose.  
She smiled when she saw on one sheet her name written - in ancient text. There also was Jellal's name and Mavis's. It looked more like he had tried to let his pen get used to the ink but Carin was still happy to see that. She let everything there like it was and turned around to go.  
Maybe he was sleeping in his room.  
Carin knocked on the door and waited for an answer she opened the door. The room was empty and in the bathroom was no one.

"So he went off, huch?" She said when she returned to Jellal who stood on one of the balcony on the second floor.

**Hope you liked it and please review!**


	15. Bad influence on the present

**Chapter 15**

**-Bad influence on the present- **

"I can't believe that this is an artificial world." He said when Carin joined him. Jellal looked around to her.  
"I couldn't believe that, too. But it was professionally made." She answered and rested her arms on the railing. Her thoughts wandered to Fairy Tail.

What may they do know? They probably know that I'm related to Zeref... She thought and rested her head on her arms.  
The smiling face of them showed up in her head and turned into rejecting and angry faces.  
Tears appeared in Carin's eyes and she stopped a sob escaping her lips. Then Laxus's and Makarov's faces appeared in her mind.  
"You may be his daughter but you're a different person."  
They both said the same sentence and still thought of her as a member of Fairy Tail.  
That's probably something inherited in the Dreyar family. But Carin didn't supposed Ivan would react like Makarov or Laxus did.  
She didn't noticed Jellal looking at her some time before turning around and walking off, leaving her alone in thoughts.  
He left the whole mansion and went off to explore Tsubasa no machi. Carin didn't needed to be guarded, here is no one who will do something bad to her.  
Only after some time of thinking of her friends who are now left to their own fate in Earthland she noticed that Jellal was away and her stomach grumbled.  
"Damn..." She muttered and turned around from the balcony to go down into the kitchen.  
She looked after supplies for making lunch. After all there are other people living her besides her and Jellal.  
She made quickly something to eat when the three dragons entered the room.  
"And I was wondering what was smelling this good." Metalicana said and went over to Carin. She handed him a plate without saying anything than "Here."  
While the dragons were eating they talked with Carin over what happened in Crocus after she left with Jellal.  
"Seemed like the blasts of our fighting has gained attention by some members of the guilds." Igneel said. "Whatever, I saw Natsu after all this time. He had grown."  
"Gajeel, too."  
"And Wendy."  
"So they really have been there, huch?" Carin said as she looked at the rest of the food in the pan. She didn't knew if she should put it on her or Jellal's plate when she remembered that there's someone else who's living here and put it on an other plate and put one above it to keep it fresh.  
"They were allured. And when they found out the reason what was happening they were in shock. But it seemed like Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy were also in shock to see us." Grandeeney told her.  
"I... see." Without noticing it Carin's head sunk down but Igneel patted her shoulder.  
"Hey, but these guys from your guild looked really pissed on because of they tried to arrest and execute you." He said. "It didn't seemed like they hate you because of this or things like that. So stop being depressed!"  
Carin's mouth corners went up when she heard it and she smiled. She could imagine how it had happened and was somehow... happy... because of it.  
"Okay." She said and stroke her hair back and begun to eat.  
"By the way, what have you people done in Earthland the last days?" She asked while she ate.  
"We've met Future Lucy and she told us about the future she came from. About Acnologia's army of 10000 dragons and the death... of many people." Grandeeney replied.  
"She told you?" Carin asked surprised and blink.  
"Yes. And we decided to help." Igneel said.  
"We also tried to destroy this damn, useless Gate of Eclipse but failed." Metalicana growled.  
In that time Jellal entered the kitchen.  
"Oh, here you all are." He said. Carin was surprised that he knew the three dragons. But they perhaps had met before. Carin pointed over to the kitchen counter and Jellal took his food and sat next to Metalicana in front of Carin.  
"A lot of things would change if they'll go back in time and defeat Zeref and Acnologia..." He said. He had heard them talking about it, the door to the kitchen was opened when he entered.

"They must find Zeref before Arisa will meet him. Otherwise they will have to defeat her." Grandeeney said and Igneel and Metalicana shuddered. Perhaps the thought of fighting against the female Ancient mage was really frightening.  
"And when they all will be defeated it would have really bad influence on the present." Metalicana said.  
"That's usual. The present is all right the way it us but because of the people are not satisfied they think that changing the future would help." Igneel said annoyed. "But the influence will be really..."  
"We won't be alive." Carin muttered and looked over to Jellal. "Fairy Tail won't exist because of it... because Mavis won't be alive and had created the guild."  
"This world won't be there, too. And the war between dragons and pro-human dragons still would last. Although it seems like it will begin again." Metalicana said. The three dragons remembered how the world was when the civil war between dragons had been. And only because Ryusekai was created the civil war came to an end.

After the meal Carin washed the dishes and tried to make a lot of things where she had to think over other things than the future.  
Soon night approached and Carin was coming out of her bathroom. While in Ryusekai nearly a day passed passed in Earthland only some minutes.  
The daylight-saving time was still confusing her and she probably will never get used to it. She noticed then Igneel laying in her bed.  
"Igneel!" She shouted and poke him. "That's my room and bed! You've got your own room!"  
But Igneel was already asleep and muttered something in slumber what sounded like "Arisa" and "nice smell".  
The dragon had took the whole bed so Carin also couldn't lay down next to him.  
With a sigh she left her room with a blanket and then made her way to the library. There was a couch and it was warm enough to sleep. Of course she could use one of the guest rooms but she wasn't in the mood for it.  
So she went into the library and sat down on the couch. But she wasn't tired enough and stood up. She took a book out of the shelves and looked if it was the right one.  
And it was the book she searched, the book which had been made not too long ago and the life of her mother was written there.  
She had read the book to the story where she met Zeref and because of it she thought of her as a real hero and the strongest mage. Carin opened it there where she read the last time and even the bookmark was there.  
This book has been made for the celebration of the creation of Ryusekai 400 years ago.  
Carin was reading and reading and slowly she drifted off in sleep.

**Next time a little story about Zeref meeting his love. I thought it may be interesting.**

**Hope you liked it and please review!**


	16. Zeref and Arisa

**Chapter 16**

**-Zeref and Arisa-**

While sleeping her dream turned into the happenings she had read before.  
There was a forest, a similar to the one around Tsubasa no machi. It were the happenings around the Dragon civil war and in the background were the roar of several dragons, things exploded and people screamed of sorrow and pain.  
Then Zeref appeared out of nowhere and held his strong bleeding side. His face was full with bruises and blood ran down from his forehead. His clothes were destroyed on several places and he coughed blood as he lean against a tree to gain some powers to go on. But his legs failed to work and he fell on the ground. Somehow he managed to roll himself around and stared up to the night sky.  
Carin was standing close to him and it was like she was really there. She could feel the cold wind on her skin, the smell of death and fire stuck in her nose and she felt the ground under her bare foot.  
But one was sure.  
The Zeref who laid there wasn't immortal. Otherwise he won't be on the edge of death.  
It was a mortal Zeref who lived his last moment.  
Carin felt tears in her eyes when she saw his painful expression. She would like to help him... but she couldn't move  
So Carin looked over to Zeref again. He was laying on the ground and panted while he pressed his hands on his strong bleeding wound.  
"Damn it..." She heard him muttering. "But... I have deserved it..."  
He put one blood covered hand on his face and she heard him sob.  
So here he was like he's now. He doesn't want to kill and only want to be accepted by the world.  
Suddenly there were steps and Zeref froze.  
A woman appeared on the same spot he did. Wavy pale blonde hair flowed around her face and bangs hid the forehead. Green eyes looked at Zeref laying on the ground. She wear the Iron Maiden armor, known to be the best unbreakable armor. It was shining black and was covered in blood. The armor was resembling Erza's Lightning Empress Armor only that it wasn't made of clothes but of black steel. The woman only had a few bruises in her face. Moreover she looked somehow like an adult version of Mavis.  
"Oh, there's someone."  
She went over to Zeref and lean over him. Slowly she reached out and touched his shoulder.  
"Are you all right?" She asked when another roar was heard close. Zeref didn't answered and only stared at her. He looked death but he was breathing short so he was still alive.  
"Don't worry." Arisa said. "I won't do anything. I can help you."  
Zeref sigh and winced when he felt the pain.  
"Y... you're the Military Genius, right?" He asked and Arisa nod.  
"What had happened?" She asked and gently took his arm and pulled it away from the wound. She looked worried and touched his side. Zeref winced again and Arisa put her both hands on the wounds.

Zeref winced once again and then a green light appeared around Arisa's hands when she begun to heal Zeref's wound.

"It was Acnologia... he... it's my fault he became like that..." Zeref said and put his hands on his face. He sobbed quietly and Arisa looked pitiful at him while she healed him.

"So you've turned him into a dragon?" She asked. Zeref nod slowly and looked from under his hands at her.

"That's why it would be better when you'll let me die here." He sobbed.

"No, I won't. Whatever you have done before, no one has deserved to die." Arisa answered and smiled gently at him. Zeref looked surprised at her and a little smile appeared on his lips.

"B... but..."

It seemed like he really didn't wanted to live anymore and Arisa looked serious at him.

"Stop saying such things!" She said. "You're strong, you should better recover from your wounds and help me stop this civil war."

"You want to stop it?" Zeref asked surprised and took his hands off his face and his with tears filled eyes widen. Arisa smiled at him and nod.

"Yes. I want to create a world where the dragons can live peaceful, away from the humans." She replied. "Of course some will be against this idea but... I have to give it a try at least..."

Arisa put her hands away and looked down on the ground. Zeref stared at her for some time before he slowly sat up and his eyes glint somehow in excitement now. Perhaps he liked her idea of creating Ryusekai.

"That's a good idea... but why me? I'm the dark mage, Zeref." He replied.

"So what? Just because of the people are calling you _dark mage_ didn't mean you're bad." Arisa said and reached out her hand to him.

"You're Zeref, right? Let's fight together and stop this civil war." She smiled sweetly at him and Zeref's cheeks got a little bit red and he grabbed shyly her hand.

"Yes... Arisa."

Then she gave him a handkerchief.

"Here. Wipe your blood away."

Zeref took the handkerchief and cleaned his face and hands from the blood and he has got enough manners to know that he don't have to give it back.

"Come." Arisa stood up on her feet and reached out her hands to help him up on his feet.

In the background was heard another loud roar and both looked around.

"This is..." Zeref said and shivered.

"Acnologia." Arisa answered. Then she looked around to him again. "Didn't you said that he had injured you?"

Zeref looked back to the Military Genius and nod.

"Yes, but why?"

"I've got an idea. Come on!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him on, away from the happenings on the battlefield.

Then everything around Carin turned dark and she noticed that this was the end of the dream.

Slowly she woke up again.

When Carin woke up she noticed that it wasn't the couch in the library where she was laying.

Someone had brought her to a bedroom and she recognized this bedroom.

It was Zeref's bedroom.

The last time Carin was here the bedroom had been clean. But now there were things threw around and laid on the ground. Just like a hurricane had appeared here.

But she knew that Zeref had made it when he had been mad because of something. Although there laid more things around on the ground when she was here yesterday, looking for her father.

She turned around and winced of surprise that she nearly fell down from bed.

There was the person she searched for yesterday, sitting on a chair next to the bed and sleeping.

He has got dark circles under his eyes which meant he hadn't slept for some days already.

_So he had took me here..._ She thought while she stood up and put the covers away. She looked out of the window and on the streets were quite lot people so it means she had been sleeping for a lot time.

Carin stretched before she went around the bed and pulled Zeref onto it. She pulled the covers over him and went then out.

She made her way to her room and when she entered it she noticed it was empty. Carin grabbed some clothes and changed and made her hair to a high pony tail. Then she looked around the rooms if there were the others. But there was only Jellal sleeping in his bed. The three dragons seemed to be away.

While she walked down to the kitchen to quickly eat something she thought about this what she decided yesterday.

_I won't let my friends behind with their fate. I will help them but first I have to find **her**._ She thought as she entered the kitchen.

When she made herself something to eat she noticed that the food she left behind for Zeref had been eaten and she smiled happily while she washed the dishes before she ate quickly that what she made herself and then walked out again. She has decided to search the person she met together with Mavis in front of the Gate of Eclipse and beg her for help.

Alone she won't be able to help her friends. But with the help of both Ancient mages she may succeed.

With a mysterious smile she closed the entrance door behind herself and disappeared.

**Well that was now with Carin's P.o.V. The next chapter ones of the other Fairy Tail members will be the protagonist for some chapters while Carin is searching for the woman. **

**And like I said, I'm pitiful with Zeref. Good, he had killed a lot of people but I don't care. I only feel pity. **

**That's why I thought he need someone to love. And this person is Arisa.**

**Hope you liked it and please review!**


	17. A member of our family

**Chapter 17**

**-A member of our family-**

The hours went on without anything was happening. The sky was covered with dark clouds and it was steadily raining. Nearly no one was outside on the streets, it was too wet for everyone.

Lucy pressed her hands against the glass pane of the hotel room where she was living with the members of the other team _Fairy Tail A_.

But also some hours had passed since Jellal and Carin had been nearly arrested for being related to the dark mage Zeref. Some hours passed since Igneel and Metalicana appeared and saved them.

They only greet Natsu and Gajeel shortly and disappeared again. Since then Natsu was sitting on his bed with folded arms and stared outside, probably thinking over Igneel.

Even the others were silent.

That what happened had really surprised them. Nearly everyone was surprised of Carin being related to Zeref.

Everyone except of Makarov and Laxus. Fairy Tail's master only said he knew that from the beginning, when she entered the guild. The others didn't have anything against it but they were surprised that she hadn't told them anything. She probably was only afraid.

Lucy sigh and then she looked around. Erza was sitting on the bed and looked worried, too. Wendy was sunken in her thoughts just like Natsu was and Gray stood by the windows and stared outside.

The weather fit in their mood.

"I don't understand this!" Shouted Erza and punched her fist in the mattress. "Why hadn't they said anything?!"

She sounded really pissed on and Lucy could understood why. After all, when Carin was related to Zeref then Jellal was it, too.

They were siblings after all.

"But... where they have gone...?" Lucy muttered and looked down. She was still wondering where both left that they didn't left any trace behind.

And since they were away even Mavis didn't showed up once. Laxus had left somewhere, too. He didn't looked pleased at all with that what had happened.

Today the guild didn't met in Sun Bar, everyone was to depressed because of the happenings. And the future Future Lucy told them still could happen.

Then both Exceed Happy and Charle returned and landed on the ground.

"Did you found anything?" Asked Erza and kneel down in front of both Exceed while they were drying themselves.

"No." Happy answered not too happy.

"There's no trace of them." Charle answered while Wendy returned from her thoughts and begun to rub Charle's fur dry.

"We should go and meet the others. Maybe... they had found out something." Said Gray as he turned around to them.

"This would be an idea." Lucy added. While the others were ready to go Natsu didn't moved at all and only stared outside. Only a nerve appeared on his forehead.

"Why was Igneel there?" He asked more himself than someone else.

"I don't get it!" Natsu shouted and slammed his fist in the wall. A little crack appeared.  
"So they knew where Igneel was..." He hissed. "Why didn't they... told us."  
Natsu not only refereed to Carin not telling him where Igneel was. He also meant their secret.  
Carin was the one of the guild Natsu knew longest. They often had went in missions together, even after Carin became an S-class mage in the age of fourteen.  
She was one of his most closest friends... but didn't trusted him enough to tell him.  
"Natsu." Said Happy and pulled on his arm. "We should go."  
Slowly the Dragon Slayer stood up from his bed and followed the others to the Sun Bar where the guild was meeting in Crocus.  
But nearly no one was there. Makarov was there and drank. The usually team of Wakaba, Macao and Reedus sat in one corner. Vjeeter and Nab stood there and talked to each other.  
Gajeel also was there and looked lost in thoughts like Natsu before. Levy sat close to him and talked with Panterlily. Future Lucy also was there sitting next to Makarov with a sunken head.  
"Master." Said Erza and went over to Makarov who raised his head.  
"Mhm?"  
"Did you get any trace of them?" Gray asked. He wasn't mentioning Carin's and Jellal's name. It would make the others only more depressed because they weren't able to save a member of Fairy Tail.  
"No." Makarov replied. "There's no trace."  
"But this is at least better than in my future." Future Lucy said. "They're still alive... but disappeared."  
"But... why did the dragons helped them?" Asked Wendy.  
"The Medicana family is somehow related to the dragons that's why they have such a good connection and understand what they're talking in their own language. Besides I heard three dragons had been raised by the Military Genius Arisa. Maybe that's why these both helped them." Makarov explained and drunk his beer.  
"But where are they?" Asked Lucy.  
"I heard them talking about _Ryusekai_. Maybe they went there." Lily added. He heard they conversation and remembered what he once heard of both.  
"That legendary world?" Asked Erza.  
"But this world is only an legend." Levy said who joined their conversation. "I've read about this in so many books."  
Then suddenly Natsu's face begun to shine.  
"Maybe we will find them when I will use my nose." He said. "Their smell has to give a trace where they are!"  
"Hm... that's an idea." Makarov said. "But their smell is everywhere. How will you find them?" Asked Gray and turned to Natsu.  
"I don't care. I will search them. Carin is a member of Fairy Tail, our family. Just because some dark mage is her father doesn't mean she has to be like he's. And everyone who will try to kill her... then I'll kill those!" Natsu said. The others smirk when he said it because of those were also their feelings about the female member of Fairy Tail.

**I thought I may mix the P.o.V of the guys when it fits.**

**Hope you liked it and please review!**


	18. A family for those who have none

**Chapter 18**

**-A family for those who have none-**

_Several days later..._

After the Dragon Slayer had searched the whole town for the Medicana siblings until they smell their scent under the Domus Flau.  
"It's the most recent scent." Wendy said.  
Not only Wendy and Natsu were there. Erza, Levy and Panterlily went with them.  
"Why should they have come here?" Panterlily asked. Erza and Levy were looking surprised around. The skeletons made them feel like in an other world.  
They followed the scent and went down from a skeleton and reached a tunnel.  
"A secret passage!" Levy shouted surprised while they entered it.  
"It's really like entering a new world." Erza said and followed the stairs down until they reached a room with a huge door. On each side were dragons engraved.  
"A gate?!" Shouted Natsu and Wendy at the same time.  
"There are dragons engraved!" Shouted Levy and stepped closer to the gate. She wanted to touch it but before she could do it Erza wrapped one arm around her and pulled her away. Then a blast crashed into the next boulder.  
"Eh?!"  
"A defense mechanism?" Panterlily asked and looked surprised at the now glowing door.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" A voice echoed behind them. It was a familiar voice and all five turned around. Behind them stood a man whose face was hidden in a hood. He pulled the hood back and revealed himself as Jellal.  
Although he has got now black hair with a purple shine and the tattoo on the right side had disappeared. That was his true appearance as Jellal Medicana.  
"Jellal!" Erza shouted and wanted to go closer to him but he stepped back. When Erza saw the rejection in his eyes she stopped.  
"Where have you been?!" Shouted Natsu and ran forward to him. But Jellal went again one step back and stood by the entrance to this room.  
"Where should I have stay to be in safety?" He asked and crossed the arms.

"So... Ryusekai is real?!" Shouted Levy surprised and her eyes widen.

"What do you think the gate behind you is for?" Jellal asked. "And for you it's useless to touch it. Only people related to dragons are able to go through it... or at least touch it."

He looked at Erza and sigh.

"But what are you here? To make fun of us?"

Then Erza got mad. She had really been worried about him and she didn't cared that he was Zeref's son. She stepped forward and slaps him.

"What are you talking about?! We have been worried! Even through you both are the children of the darkest mage, you are other!" She shouted angrily.

Jellal didn't answered and only looked surprised at her. His eyes widen and he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Wendy.

"Jellal, we really are worried. You should have at least tell us what had happened."

He sigh and stroke through his black hair.

"I... sorry." Jellal said and sunk his head down. "But after all these years of being hunted by the army... it's hard to trust other people."

He put his hand on his burning cheek where Erza had slapped him.

"Besides... Carin is away for some time by now and I got really worried."

"She's away?!" Natsu shouted. Jellal nod.

"The time in Ryusekai is other. While here passes one day there pass a week." He said. "So... nearly three weeks had passed since she disappeared."

"Where? Did you found any trace?" Asked Levy but Jellal shook his head.

"No. One morning she was away. I thought she may be here... but you didn't met her, right?"

The others shook their head and Jellal sigh. His expression was really worried and he furrowed his brows.

"You should better come with us first." Erza said after a while of silence. "Maybe our master can help on."

"But the army..." Jellal said.

"We'll crush them!" Natsu replied. "No one will threat our family."

Even through Jellal wasn't a member of Fairy Tail they consider him as one.

So they all went out of the underground and Jellal winced when he went outside. He pulled his hood over his head and then he was lead by the others to Sun Bar.

He was really worried of his sister. After all she was the only family he has. Although he had lived with Zeref for some time now he was still angry at him.

Jellal looked up to the sky and noticed that it stopped raining but the dark clouds have still hid the blue sky behind them.

Shortly before they reached the Sun Bar the rain begun to fall down again and Natsu opened the door.

"We're back!" He shouted when they entered. Jellal entered as the last one and closed the door behind him.

Now there were more people sitting here. Cana, Juvia, Lisanna, Mirajane, Elfman and Evergreen had come over here, too.

Freed and Bixlow were here, too, sitting by a table with Gray, Gajeel and the other two Exceed.

"Oi, Natsu. Who did you have brought with you?" Cana asked with a barrel of beer with her.

Jellal pulled the hood of his head and looked around while the others seemed to be surprised to see him.

"Me." He only answered as he sunk his head down.

He looked over to Makarov who made only a sign that he should come over to him. The others were surprised to see him but he only made his way to Makarov.

"Good you're all right." Makarov said. "I didn't excepted of you coming back."

"I did because I was searching for my little sister. One day, when we were in Ryusekai she disappeared out of sudden. Since then I'm searching for her and thought she may be here... but she isn't."

Makarov could hear and see the worry on Jellal's face and he opened one eye.

"I think she's all right. After all it's Carin. You should have more faith in her." He looked over to Jellal. He only stared surprised at Fairy Tail's third and sixth master who turned his attention to his beer and drank it.

"You don't mind that we're the children of the dark mage?" He asked and raised his eyebrows.

"I don't mind. After all no one can do anything against it to be be born to their parents." Makarov explained and didn't looked up from his beer. "Besides I felt sorry for her back then. A little girl sitting on the side of the street and crying because of she was hunted by those people."

"Thank you... for saving her." Jellal said and his head sunk down while a little smile appeared on his lips. "She told me that because of this she loves the guild and consider is as her family."

Makarov looked first at the man and then he laughed.

"That's usual for members of our guild." He said then and snickered. "After all a guild is a family for those who haven't got one."

"But... that you kept her here and didn't told anyone... thanks." Jellal said and crossed his arms before his chest.

"No problem. But you really should have faith in her. She'll come back for sure." Makarov replied. "So stay here until now. And don't worry over the soldiers, we'll crush them."

Jellal was speechless for a second but then he sigh.

"I see. But I have first to search for someone." He said and grabbed his hood. "I'll come back for sure."

He turned around from Makarov who only nod and walked to the door. When he passed Erza he stopped and both looked at each other.

"Where are you going?" She asked and looked a bit worried.

"I'm going to look for Meredy and Ultear." Jellal answered while he grabbed the scarf around his neck. "Looks like I'm going to stay in your guild for some time... so I have to look first if they're all right."

"What if they'll arrest you?" Erza asked. Jellal gave her a smile before he pulled his scarf over his nose.

"Don't worry. I promise I'll come back." He said and went over to the door. He vanished after the door closed shut.

_Meanwhile on the border to Bosco..._

"Damn rain." A person looked up to the sky and sigh before she pulled the hood more over her head to protect her from getting wet. "I hate rain..."

She went on and looked down on the mud on her boots and sigh one more time.

"Where should I search first?" She muttered while she looked around to the town she was leaving. She didn't stopped in the night, she only went on without rest for sleep.

Her eyes already were heavy but she made herself getting fired up to search on.

The only pause she was making were to eat something. Or at least sleep for not more than one hour.

_I have no time to rest!_ She thought while from far away she heard a single roar and wince. It was a familiar roar to her. She looked up to the sky and her eyes widen.

She exactly knew what was going to happen and that she doesn't have got enough time.

The doomed future will begin when she won't find that person.

Her legs moved on it's own as she ran, ignoring the hood falling down and revealing her face.

"I have to hurry." She muttered to herself. "For everyone's sake!"

**I hope you liked it and please review!**


	19. Arrival of the vanguard

**Chapter 19**

**-Arrival of the vanguard-**

A few more days passed while there were no sign of the future Future Lucy told.

The whole Fairy Tail guild still stayed in Crocus because of the princess, Hisui E. Fiore, told the guilds to stay. She seemed to be worried that the future will come true and needed strength if this happen.

Jellal was before the Sun Bar and noticed the dark sky. It was neither evening or night or were it clouds.

He got a weird feeling in his stomach while he opened the door and entered the bar.

The guild was there and he automatically went over to the place where Erza was.

In those days he got used to Fairy Tail and also Meredy and Ultear got used to it.

By Erza sat Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Lisanna and Charle.

Erza talked with Lisanna and Wendy while Gray got harassed by Juvia. On an other table sat the Thunder God Tribe with a depressed looking Laxus and Elfman. Mirajane was going around and serving drinks to the others.

On an other table were Natsu and the others.

Mavis had joined them yesterday and didn't told where she was. Usually the members of Fairy Tail were able to see the spirit of the girl but because Jellal was related to her he could see her, too.

But she told them that dragons had been seen in the other countries flying towards Fiore. And got really nervous.

Because of this means they will die if no one will help them.

He was greet by Gray, Charle and Wendy while he sat down.

"Any new news?" He asked. Until now he was going around town and searched for a sign of the dragons but there was none.

"Not at all." Erza said and looked up from her conversation.

"Although I can't believe we will soon die..." Lisanna said and stroke over her short white hair.

"Isn't there anything the dragons are afraid of?" Asked Wendy and sigh. She looked down and Charle patted on her upper arm to cheer her up.

"It is." Suddenly Mavis appeared by them and a smile appeared on her lips. "There is someone they're afraid of... mostly Acnologia."

The other members of Fairy Tail heard that and looked over.

"Who is it?!" Shouted Natsu and rose from his seat.

"The other ancient Mage, Zeref's opposite." Mavis answered. "The military Genius Arisa."

"She's an ancient Mage, right? So she has still to be alive!" Shouted Macao. Mavis only sunk her gaze.

"It may be difficult to find her. She disappeared out of sight 400 years ago, after the civil war between dragons."

"She can be anywhere." Cana said while she drank her beer out of a barrel.

Then the conversations just turned around Arisa who had disappeared long ago.

Until the sky got darker and darker.

"I wonder what's going on outside." Lucy said while she looked out of a window.

"That's suspicious." Bisca said. She held Asuka in her arms and sat by Alzack.

Suddenly a loud growl echoed. The ones who have been on Tenrou Island knew what it meant and winced.  
"What is that?" Asked Jet while the others got pale when they recognized the sounds.  
"The cry of a dragon..." Wendy said with tears in her eyes.  
"Sounds like there are several of them..." Gajeel said.  
Suddenly Natsu ran outside and there he stopped as he shivered in fear when he saw six dragons approach Crocus.  
The others followed him and looked shocked, too.  
But somehow they were relieved none of the dragons was Acnologia.  
"Why are there only six?!" Shouted Evergreen.  
"Yes, it should be 10000 dragons..." Mirajane added.  
"It's a vanguard." Mavis explained. "Those are dragons from the old times."  
"I can't believe it..." Droy said while he looked at the dragons.  
"Real dragons..." Laki muttered.  
They flew towards the town and as they landed and roared a mass panic broke out. Everyone tried to get away as quickly as they could but the dragons had no mercy.  
They destroyed the beautiful capital of Fiore, killed humans by stepping on them or eating them. The members of Fairy Tail had gathered around the castle from which soldiers came out but no one could stop the dragons.  
Even the guys of the other guild were here and tried to stop the dragons fron destroying the town but nothing happened.  
The dragons only hurled them through the air.  
Lucy stood there, shocked and not knowing what to do. Tears roll down her cheeks when she saw her friends getting hurt.  
"Is there no one who is able to help us...?" She sobbed while she hid.  
Suddenly the white knight, Arcadios, and the princess stepped out of Mercurius.  
"Lucy...! Are you all right?" Arcadios had saw her and the princess stared at her.  
"You other self came from the future..." Hisui said. Lucy nod.  
"On the day she entered the gate of Eclipse she disappeared." Lucy said and winced when the dragons continued on destroying the town. The largest one went to Mercurius.  
"It's coming over!" Lucy panicked.  
"Let's go, guys! We have to defeat him!" Arcadios shouted and he and the soldiers rushed forward.  
But even the white knight didn't have any chance. The dragons threw him through the air like a ball and most of the soldiers got killed.  
Lucy only stood there and was too shocked to move. The happenings before her eyes made her sick and her vision got blurry because of the tears. She knew she wouldn't have any chance if she'll summon one of her spirits. The princess stood next to her, also not knowing what to do.  
The dragon went closer when suddenly he got attacked.  
There were some members of Fairy Tail and the other guilds who tried to stop the dragon. But it only used it tail and destroyed the buildings. Most of the mages got buried under the debris while the dragon straighten up and opened it mouth.  
"A breathe attack!" Hisui shouted.  
Without knowing she grabbed Lucy's sleeve and tried not to tremble. Both wanted to run but their legs were like pudding.  
The enormous blast was thrown out of the dragons mouth towards Lucy and Hisui and both closed their eyes, waiting for the pain.

_Some hours ago..._

"Finally." She said as she arrived at the place she thought to find the one she was searching for. And she was right. There was the woman she had searched for, standing with her back in front of her. The hood covered her head but the Magic Force was the same.  
The woman looked around to her but still didn't revealed her face.  
"You..." She heard her muttering.  
"Finally I found you. I was searching for you quite some time by now."  
"You have... searched for me?" The woman asked perplexed but she could hear her happiness.  
"I did. I had to otherwise my friends... Fairy Tail... and all the others... would be dead." She bowed in front of the woman. "I beg you! Please help us! Otherwise our future will be doomed! 10000 dragons will arrive and kill and destroy everything! You're the only one of who the dragons are afraid of. Please help us..."  
A single tear roll down her cheek while the woman looked shocked at her.  
"10000 dragons you said?" The woman asked and nod.  
"And all this after I have done so much..." She muttered at patted her head. "Don't worry. I would never refuse something my daughter begged me to do."  
She raised her head and looked into the woman's smiling face.  
"Really?" She asked and her dark eyes widen.  
"Sure. And now let's go. Dragons are really quick so we have to hurry, Carin."  
"Yes, mother." She answered.  
"Call me Arisa." The woman answered with a chuckle while they went on.  
"All right." She only answered and followed the woman.

**Now the doomed future will begin... or not?**

**At least she had found her, so maybe the future will be saved.**

**Hope you liked it and please review!**


	20. The military Genius

**Chapter 20**

**-The military Genius-**

But nothing hit Lucy and the princess.  
A figure appeared in front of them, clothed in a large black coat and a hood over the head. It was a woman and she only raised her left arm. Some words in ancient language escaped her lips and the attack got repelled from her hand. But it was so strong that the ground around her and the dragon crashed and a blast of air went out when both magic clashed. It was so strong that even the buildings crashed.  
The mages who was there only looked surprised at the woman who glared up to the dragon.  
"I told you back then. Either you're going to Ryusekai and live there in peace or you'll go away and hide, not revealing yourself to the humanity and not attack them?" She hissed and raised her head. Green eyes pierced into the red ones of the dragon and it screamed of shock when he saw her. The whole body of the dragon begun to tremble and he made a really fearful expression.  
"Y... you..." The dragon said when he recognized the person. He spread his wings like he tried to escape but suddenly heavy chains wrapped around him. With the chains in her hand she pulled the dragon to the ground and pierced it there.  
"I'm really sorry but I can't let you being alive and tell _him_ that I'm here." She said and swiped both of her arms in a circular motion until the bottom of her hands meet. The hand on the top has the index and middle finger pointing upwards, while the other has the little and index fingers pointing downwards. While doing this she was surrounded by a black dusty aura.  
"Death pillar." She said and a column of black magic shoot through the dragon and it exploded.

"It was a good thing that he taught me to use this magic." She said as she looked at her hands.

Then she looked to the other dragons and transported herself over there. When the dragons saw her they tried to escape. The woman saw a Exceed standing close to her. It was Panterlily.

"Can you still use Aera?" She asked him. The Exceed looked surprised at her but then he nodded.

"Can you lift me to the air. I need to cast a strong magic to stop the dragons from escaping but it will be difficult to do down here." She said. Panterlily looked for a moment at her before he used Aera and grabbed the woman and flew up.

Panterlily lifted the woman without any problem and she looked over to the five dragons in the air.  
"Can you fly higher?" Asked the woman.  
"Sure." Panterlily answered and flew higher while the woman begun to mutter words in ancient language.  
Panterlily recognized some of those words. When Carin fought against Minerva in the Tournament (their fight was requested by the king) she used the same words and casted an ancient spell, similar to Fairy Glitter but twice strong.  
But this woman only reached out her right arm and put her other hand on her upper arm. The outstretched hand was clenched to a fist.  
"Antiqua magicae: dirigentes lux!" A huge white laser went out of her hand and flew straight towards two dragons. The blast went through their stomach and the dragons exploded in pieces. Blood and body parts flew through the air and the woman pointed at the last two dragons.  
"Good bye. May your soul rest in piece." She said sadly as she used the same attack at them. Panterlily had changed into his battle form after the first attack nearly let them crash down and the woman looked surprised around. That was the first time Panterlily looked in her face and he gasped as he saw that she looked like an adult form of Mavis.  
"Oh, so this is your battle mode, Panterlily?" She asked while he flew down.  
"You know my name?" He asked surprised as he changed into his default mode back.  
"I've heard a lot of the people in Fairy Tail and the other guilds while I was on my way here. My daughter told me about everyone." She said and giggled.  
"Your daughter?" Asked Panterlily surprised as he let the woman down on the ground.  
'Her daughter is a member of Fairy Tail... but who can it be?' He thought while he stepped on the ground.  
"Yes, Carin." The woman said with a cheeky smile as she lean over and took the Exceed in her arms.  
"Then you have to be Zeref's wife!" Panterlily answered and the woman nod.  
"My name is Arisa Medicana. Perhaps you heard the name already." She replied. Panterlily's body in her arms stiffen when he realized that she was the one ancient mage the dragons are afraid of.  
"You're the military Genius!" He shouted and Arisa gave him a cheeky smile again.  
"Yes, I am. Because my daughter came to me after searching me for over a week and begged me to help you all let the future not being fulfilled I came here to help. And because the dragons fear me I may be a big help."  
She went with Panterlily to the place where the most Magic Force was gathered.  
There Arisa let go of Panterlily and the Exceed flew over to his partner, Gajeel. Arisa instead looked around the destroyed town. Only six dragons were able to destroy this place this much. That was really terrible and it reminded her of the civil war.  
She hoped Carin was all right who she had left behind to save the princess and the Celestial spirit mage.  
But she could feel her Magic Force so she was all right. Arisa looked around and went to Fiore's princess.  
"Are you all right, my dear?" She asked her and cowered down in front of Hisui who sat by Datong and an injured Arcadios.  
Hisui looked up to her and Arisa pulled her hood back for a little so Hisui could see her face.  
"You have saved me... thank you." She said but Arisa gave her a gentle smile.  
"I'm the scarecrow for dragons so it's my work to make them leave."  
Hisui looked around the place and bit on her bottom lip.  
"The whole town is destroyed... and most of the citizens are dead... I never knew dragons could be this merciless." She muttered and looked like she was going to cry.  
"Well, well, I know it's a shock but this is nothing compared to that what dragons are really able to do, Your Highness." Arisa explained and patted Hisui's head. "After all there's still a chance to build this place one more time."

**Well the _ancient language_ is actually Latin. I thought over how an ancient language would sound and I came to the idea that Latin would be perfect.**

**I hope you liked it and please review! **


	21. You're back

**Chapter 21**

**-You're back...-**

She stood up and looked around. The whole town got destroyed, there barely stood some houses. The only untouched building was the castle. Because of there were no buildings to stay inside anymore everyone who was still alive gathered around the castle. As Arisa wanted to tell Hisui to take everyone inside she heard a familiar voice next to her.**  
**"Found you again."**  
**Turning around she stared in Carin's smirking face.**  
**"Here you are. I have worried that you have collapsed somewhere." Arisa said but Carin shook the head.**  
**"Only because I'm tired I won't collapse in an random place."**  
**While saying this she rubbed her right eye like she was trying to let the dark purple ring around her eye disappear. Her black eyes wandered over to her friends and she sigh.**  
**"Why don't you go over to them?" Asked Arisa but Carin shook her head.**  
**"But look, even Jellal is over there." Arisa pointed with her head to her son sitting by the members of Fairy Tail. His head and left hand wrapped in bandages so he probably got hurt.**  
**"Onii-chan..." Carin muttered and looked down on the ground. Then suddenly she raised her head.**  
**"I... don't know what to say... if they will ask me..."**  
**"Be yourself." Arisa asked and Carin smiled while she looked to the ground.**  
**"Well..."**  
**Then suddenly both woman heard Natsu shouting.**  
**"There you are, you idiot!"**  
**Surprised who he meant both looked around. Without realizing it first Carin noticed how Natsu ran towards her and his arms wrapped around her. They fell to the ground and the hood fell off Carin's head.

"Hey you idiot!" She shouted. "At least you can watch out!"

"You're back." Said Natsu with a huge grin and stopped hugging her.

When Carin looked at his smiling face she couldn't help herself but smile.

She felt somehow that they had accepted her how she was a long time ago and will protect her no matter what. After all they knew her how she was.

"Carin!" Then suddenly Lucy, Wendy and Happy rushed over to her and hugged her.

"I don't understand that." Suddenly they heard Hisui saying. The hugging friends looked around to the princess who stood up.

"How can you be befriended with the child of Zeref?!"

Carin's body stiffen when she heard the princess saying this and Natsu stood up and made one step towards her but Arisa who stood by them raised her arm and stopped him from getting closer to the princess and yell at him.

"I don't know why you have such a grudge against someone you don't even know, Your Highness. Just because he did something bad don't mean he has still to be bad... and his children, too. And besides they're my children, too, so you have to be angry on me and not on them."

Arisa didn't only meant Carin – she also meant Jellal.

Hisui first stared surprised before her eyes widen and she opened her mouth.

"You did say you're their mother and Zeref's..." She muttered and went some steps back when she just realized who Arisa was.

"Yes, I'm Arisa Medicana." She said. "Your Highness, please watch your mouth when you're trying to say something against the persons who might be able to save this land."

Hisui winced before she sunk her head and nod.

"I'm sorry, Arisa-san." She said. "Please don't be mad."

As Arisa heard that she chuckled.

"I am not. But please don't be mean to Carin and Jellal. After all no one can do anything against it being born to their parents." Arisa said with a gentle smile.

Hisui looked surprised at the military Genius as she slowly straighten up and a brief smirk appeared on her lips.

"All right." She muttered.

"But I have one demand to you, your Highness. I will search a way to evacuate the people here while the dragons aren't around yet. Please let those who don't have a place to stay in the castle. After all it's the most untouched place." Arisa said.

Hisui looked first at her and seemed lost in thoughts but then she nodded.

"I'm okay with this. After all you're all right, Arisa-san."

Then Hisui turned around to the remaining soldiers and shouted; "Lead everyone inside and make sure a doctor will treat their injuries!"

Nearly two hours later everyone who was still alive was brought inside Mercurius and Carin stood in front of the Gate of the Eclipse and stared angrily at it, just like her gaze would destroy it.

Then she heard steps from behind and looked around. Even before she turned around she knew who it was by recognizing the Magic Force.

Softly Carin smiled at Laxus who was approaching her.

"Long time no see, La..."

He was some steps before her when he hit her on the head.

"Ow! Hey! What was this for?!" She shouted while furrowing her brows and rub the spot where Laxus hit her.

"You can't imagine how worried I was, ya fool. Didn't I told ya I'll protect you, didn't I?" He asked while Carin looked down. She hated the imagination how Laxus looked like the days she wasn't there.

"I'm sorry but... I didn't wanted to go but Onii-chan pulled me after him. And later I decided to search for my mother because she's the only one the dragons are afraid of!" She explained and looked into Laxus's emotionless face.

"That's a low excuse." He said and crossed his arms before his chest.

"But it's true! I haven't even slept for days because I tried to find it!" She said. And just like her legs were listening to her her legs begun to tremble more and she nearly fell down on the ground but Laxus caught her quickly enough.

"Oi! Are ya all right?" He asked and now looked worried. Carin smiled.

"Yeah. Like I said, I haven't slept for days." She wanted to straighten up on her own legs and let go of him but he still held her in his arms and Carin saw how his ears redden.

"...Laxus?"

She looked up to him but he only lean over to her and pressed his lips onto hers.

It was only short because of Carin felt a Magic Force, even when it was weak and pulled away from him.

There she saw a blue cat standing and hiding his mouth behind his hands.

"Happy?!"

"Oooooooh! Laxus and Carin sitting on a tree~!" He begun to sing and turned around to go back to the others.

"Wait, Happy!" She shouted and let go of Laxus. But she tumbled and again fell nearly down but Laxus caught her.

"In your state ya won't be able to follow him." He said.

"But he'll tell the others!" Carin shouted and blushed. Laxus only shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't care. Sooner of later it would come out after all." He replied and smiled while Carin's head got redder. She knew how the others would react. Some will be happy for her, the others will tease her, Juvia would be jealous because Carin was able to have a relationship and Jellal... She shuddered when she realized that her elder brother would like to tear Laxus apart when he'll hear it. After all Jellal had something like a little sister complex because he was too overprotective of her.

"..." Carin didn't answered and her face only flushed. When Laxus looked into her face he laughed.

"Your face is totally red. That's cute!"

"It's not!" Shouted Carin and looked angrily while she pressed her hands against her red cheeks. Laxus only smiled and patted her head with one hand. The other lay around her waist to help her stood straight on her legs.

"I... I think I can stand on my own legs now." She said and let go of Laxus.

In that moment Arisa walked into the room and looked at both.

Without saying anything she chuckled when she looked at her daughter's face. Which only caused Carin to blush again.

"What are you doing here, Arisa?" She asked. She remembered that Arisa asked her to call her by her given name because she feels too old when she'll call her _mother_.

"I want to destroy this damn Gate of Eclipse. It shouldn't be used." She said and went over to the Gate of Eclipse. She put her hand on it and the black dust went around the gate and it begun to disappear in the dust.

"What is this kind of magic?" Asked Laxus when he looked at Arisa who used it to destroy the Gate of the Eclipse.

"Death Magic." Carin answered. "One of the Black Arts."

She looked surprised at her mother, after all she hadn't expected her being able to use Death Magic. Then Arisa turned around to her and looked lost in thoughts before she stroke over her head.

"Well... the Gate to Ryusekai is still under Domus Flau, right?" She asked and Carin nod.

"But why?"

"To evacuate the people in this town there. It would last too long to take them to another town... and the dragons can go over there." Arisa explained and crooked her head. "I'll summon the Gate and... could you tell the others to go out to the place?"

Carin nod silently before Arisa looked from her to Laxus and a mischievous smile appeared on her lips what was really rare for her.

Carin felt her face getting hot while Arisa walked off and she swayed. Laxus grabbed her upper arm when she nearly fell down.

"Hey! Ya all right?!" He shouted when she put her hand on her head.

"I'm all right. I think it's only fatigue." Carin said and looked up to him. "But I have first to tell the others to gather in the place before Mercurius."

She quickly let go of him and went over to the place where the others were.


	22. Ryusekai

**Chapter 22**

**-Ryusekai-**

As everyone gathered around the place before Mercurius Arisa looked satisfied at them and their excitement for going to the legendary world.

Carin stood behind all them and heard everyone talking about it and what they expected for this world.

After Happy had disappeared she really got teased by her female friends but she ignored them and thanks to her fatigue she even didn't blushed. Her fatigue was making her weak, it sucked the energy out of her.

She swayed again and suddenly an arm grabbed hold of her and first she thought it was Laxus but the arm wasn't toned like Laxus's.

"Thanks, Onii-chan." She said while Jellal raised his free hand and pinched with his fore and middle finger her cheek. "Ow!"

"That's for making me worry." He said. "You at least could have tell me what you want to do."

"Zhowwy. But hat urts! Nii-wan!" Carin even couldn't talk properly while Jellal pinched her cheek and hit his hand. Jellal only chuckled and let go of her cheek.

"But you still could have tell me. It won't have kill you." He said while he looked around to Arisa who raised her arms and said some words in the ancient language he didn't understood. Out of a summoning circle the gate to Ryusekai slowly appeared and Carin hid her mouth behind her hand when she yawned.

"It's good that the time in Ryusekai flows slower than here. Then we have got more time." She then said.

"Yes. Around five weeks when the dragons will really need this long to realize that the vanguard was killed... and around five weeks more to let them come." Jellal said while holding Carin's arm to stop her from falling on the ground. "So they will arrive here in ten days."

"That's good." She muttered while Arisa opened the gate and then let the first ones went through it.

The members of Fairy Tail will all stay in the Mansion of the Medicana. The others will have a place to sleep in some hotels.

The last ones who entered Ryusekai were Carin, Jellal and Arisa. Before they entered Arisa put a hand on Carin's shoulder.

"I know he had been living there... but I bet he won't be there when they all will come. So don't worry about Zeref."

"I won't. I know he's all right." Carin answered with a smile while they entered Ryusekai and the gate disappeared.

After arriving at the Medicana Mansion Carin immediately went up to the library. She knew Zeref won't be there anymore but she still wanted to look. Everyone else went off to explore the whole town and the places around the town. She smiled when she remembered how Wendy reacted by seeing the real Grandeeney. She had pulled her arms around the female dragon's belly and cried. Grandeeney's expression softened and she hugged Wendy back.

Metalicana only greeted Gajeel and they both disappeared somewhere while Igneel and Natsu let their fist crash in each other's cheek and grinned at it while Natsu told him he had looked everywhere for Igneel.

Carin took the last steps to the attic and went then into the library. But like she thought there was no one. And like it seemed Zeref had been some time away.

Suddenly her legs got weak and she lean her arms on the desk.

"Damn... this damn fatigue..." She muttered and quickly went over to the couch and then her legs totally got weak and she fell down on it.

Until she won't get sleep she won't be able to stood up again. With a sigh she took off the coat and grabbed the blanket which was on the backrest and pulled it over her.

"Well... then I'll sleep here." She muttered while taking off her boots and closed her eyes.

And fell asleep in a moment.

While sleeping she was propelled back in time again, just like the last time. But this time she saw the very first Fairy Tail building. It looked like it was built not long ago and in front of the building stood Arisa and a little Mavis in her arms.

"Do you see this, Mavis? This is Fairy Tail, the place where mages without a family can meet and grow stronger... this guild will be a family for those who have none." Arisa said and kissed Mavis's head.

"Why do you keep creating things like Ryusekai and Fairy Tail, mother? After all it's not for you." Mavis said while clinging to Arisa.

"Because I care about others. Besides, it's also for me." Arisa answered and stroke over Mavis's pale blonde hair. "I have got the feeling Ryusekai and Fairy Tail will be needed in the future... and you will be the first Master of Fairy Tail when I'm not around anymore."

Arisa's voice sounded really painful, just like she has to leave but don't want it. She buried her face in Mavis's wavy hair and sigh long.

"I... will miss you." She muttered before everything got dark again.

Carin felt something warm on her skin and something hard wrapped around her waist.

She slowly awoke from her deep slumber and the first thing she saw when she opened the eyes was the sunlight shining through the window of her room.

Carin wondered how she got here and rubbed her eyes. She noticed that she was fully awake and well-rested. Then she noticed the heavy, toned arm around her waist and under her head and knew whose arms it were.

She turned around and buried her head in Laxus's chest. He pulled his arms tighter around her and she closed the eyes again.

"Mornin'." He said while turning around on his back and pulling the Medicana woman on his belly. Then he pulled the covers over them.

"Uh... Good morning. How long have I slept?" Carin asked while Laxus pressed her tighter by wrapping his arms around her.

"Around three days. Ya must 've been really exhausted." Laxus replied without opening his eyes.

"Well... I only have slept some hours when I went searching for Arisa." Carin said and rested her head on his shoulder. "Did you brought me here?"

"Yeah. I've searched for ya and found ya in the library." Laxus answered and put one hand on her head.

"My legs got weak and I couldn't move anymore." She said and coughed when she noticed how dry her throat was.

Suddenly Laxus let go of her and gave her a bottle with water.

"Here. Grandeeney brought it some time ago."

He straighten up and reached the bottle to Carin who grabbed it.

"Seems like she knew that I'll wake up..." She muttered while drinking the water. It was like a relief for her dry throat and she noticed Laxus's ears getting red when he looked away.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Stop lookin' hot while drinkin'." He replied and didn't looked around. Carin nearly spit the water and stopped herself from doing it by coughing.

"I'm not doing anything!" She shouted while blushing as she realized what he meant. "Then stop looking at me!"

"This is somethin' I cannot do." Laxus answered and looked around to her again while Carin put the empty bottle away. He then grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to him. "Besides, ya still need punishment for lettin' me worry."

Carin winced when he grabbed her head and pulled her closer. But then Carin raised her hands and pinched his cheeks.

"Stop saying naughty things in such an early morning." She said and grinned while Laxus only raised one eyebrow.

"Then stop turnin' me on." He replied and grabbed her hands and pulled them away.

"Like I said, I'm not doing anything. Either way, it's still too early for making out. There are people with good hearing."

"Nothin' will happen until ya'll keep your voice down." Laxus said and Carin chuckled when he wrapped his arms around her.

"If my memory serves well then you have been the one growling and roaring." She said while hugging into his chest.

"That's because of this friggin' annoyin' dragon nature." Laxus replied while he pressed his lips against his girlfriend's neck.

"Don't tell me you have got motion sickness, too?!" She shouted and laughed by imagining Laxus having motion sickness.

His ears only got red.

"I don't have motion sickness."

Carin noticed him being ashamed of it because of he always was really proud and chuckled what made Laxus mad. She suddenly felt a sharp pain on her neck and winced.

"That's for laughin' at me." He said and licked over the injury he made her by biting.

"Hey! Are you turning into a vampire?!" Carin shouted and put her hand on the injury while blushing again.

"I'm only mark you as mine." He replied and suddenly Carin was underneath him, her arms pressed into the mattress next to her head.

"Hey, I said it's too early in the morning for it!" She shouted and raised one leg to stop him with the knee from coming closer.

"If we'll keep our voices down then no one will notice." Laxus replied while pushing her leg aside and lean over to press his lips against Carin's.

First she resist against kissing but slowly the same feeling of desire and passion appeared in her abdomen and frowned.

_This damn desire..._ She thought and frowned before she pulled her arms under Laxus's hands away and wrapped them around his neck.

**I try to give Laxus some kind of accent but well... fail...**

**I notice on my own this accent is really bad but whatever.**

**Hope you liked it and please review.**


	23. Only way to kill

**Chapter 23**

**-Only way to kill-**

In the afternoon Carin went up to the library of the mansion and looked around the place. She knew there was somewhere a book with magic spells Zeref hid from her.

She only got a brief look at the book before Zeref took it away and said it would be too dangerous.

Carin remembered it was black with white runes on the cover. She furrowed the brows and crossed the arms before her chest.

"Hm..." she made while thinking over where he could hid the book when suddenly she felt something hard on her head and looked up.

"Did you searched this?" Arisa stood behind her and smiled. She had patted her head with the book Carin was searching.

"Where did you know it?" Carin asked surprised and grabbed the book.

"Well, I was surprised what it was doing under the pillow. Then I remembered that you both had lived together and he tried to hide the book from you because of it has got dangerous spells." She said.

"But why are you giving it to me then?" Carin asked and looked at the book.

"Because it's better you know some powerful spells... even when I hope you won't use them."

"I can't guarantee that. If there's no other way out then I have to use them." Carin answered and looked at the book.

"Yes, but most of these spells are compared to _Iced Shell_ of the Ice Make Mages. These spells will take your own life to destroy something or someone other." Arisa explained. "Zeref and I only can use them because of we're immortal. So it won't kill us."

"But... there's one thing I can't understand. I was here for around 50 years while only 7 years passed in Earthland... but I still didn't aged."

"This world is a little bit complex. You may live here but your body is still redirected by Earthland so you're aging like you would age there."

"This is really... weird." Carin said and grinned.

"Well... this world had been created really quickly... and I wanted the dragons here to live a happy and long life." Arisa said and smiled.

"You really seem to take more care of others than yourself." Carin said.

"Yes, but you're the same. I'm happy to know that you have inherited something from me." She smiled but somehow her eyes looked sad. "Just like back then."

"Back then?" Carin asked and Arisa nodded.

"We once had two children who had been born long time before Mavis. These two... it was a girl and a boy. They looked exactly like you and Jellal and we named them like you both. But they died in a young age. This had driven Zeref into despair and so he turned into a more dark mage than before." Arisa said. "He only was like his usual self the time after Mavis was born... but I don't know why he felt asleep on Tenrou Island because of I wasn't around them anymore."

"Then... do you try to say that I'm actually a reincarnation of your first daughter?" Carin asked and Arisa nodded.

"Yes, but back then you didn't liked magic and so you didn't used magic although you body contained a lot of Magic Force, even more than now."

"What a waste." Carin muttered. "Good thing I'm using magic this time. But... why did you leave when Mavis was young... and after my birth?"

"Because I was searching a way how to turn Acnologia back into a human. Then it won't be difficult to kill him."

"But how did Zeref turned Acnologia into a dragon?"

"Well... I was wondering myself. I have asked him, too but he fell silent about this." Arisa said and scratched her head.

"So he's holding it as a secret, huch?" Carin muttered to herself. "But... did you found a way to turn Acnologia into a human."

"I did." Arisa took something out of her coat and put it on top of the black book. "I have the feeling you will meet Acnologia sooner than me so please read through it. In his human form Acnologia will be confused and his Magic Force is low. This is the chance to kill him."

"I see. Thank you for the info." Carin said and looked at both books. She looked through the notebook and noticed that it was the usual language. Not the dragon language an not the ancient language in runes.

"I've written it so you don't have to use any dictionary." Arisa said while she went to the doors.

"Thanks." Carin said as Arisa went out with a smile and closed the door behind her. Carin instead went over to the desk and took the Gale-Force Reading Glasses and went then over to the couch and sat down opening the notebook and took on the glasses.

She adjusted them to speed 32 and begun to read the notebook in a high speed. There Arisa describes how she found the way to turn Acnologia to a human. While reading Carin asked herself how she can use this magic because it seemed to be highly difficult.

There is described to draw a Magic circle around the area where the dragon is.

Carin still remember how huge Acnologia was so she would have to draw the circle before Acnologia arrives and lure him to the circle.

She tried to remember the spell and furrowed the brows.

"I will have to read through it for some times..." She muttered to herself and put the notebook aside as she finished reading.

Then she stared down on the black books with the white runes which meant _Book of Destruction._ She opened the first page and let the glasses on although she would have sometimes problems because of she didn't knew all vocabulary of the ancient language.

She looked through the pages until she found a page which was ripped off.

Surprised she looked at the book and furrowed the brows.

That surprised her and she looked around the library.

"Why was the page ripped off?" She muttered to herself and stood up. She went over to the desk and lifted the pages and books. There were no interesting spells in the Book of Destruction and then there was a scrunched piece of paper. She grabbed the paper and opened it.

"_Ten Saint Magic Circles: Grand Destruction_...?" She read the spell and raised the paper. There was the description how to use the magic spell. It seemed to be a s-class and very dangerous spell.

But just like there stood described the spell was – depended on the user – very effective in destroying things like whole towns to a small country. The spell was coming right from the _One Magic. _

But one thing was sure.

That was the only magic spell she knew to kill Acnologia.

The only way to kill him.

Half an hour later after she folded the paper and placed it in the notebook and took the notebook with her and she laid the Book of Destruction on the desk.

She hid the notebook under her top and then the door was opened and Igneel stood there.

"There you are." He said and a grin appeared on his lips.

"Don't tell me you've searched me?" Carin asked surprised while he approached her.

"I did. You knew we haven't got time to lay around. When the dragons will come we have to fight them." Igneel said and crossed the arms before his chest.

"I didn't laid around. I have read through books with magic spells which had been hidden from me." Carin answered.

"I see." Igneel said. "You have found the Book of Destruction Zeref had hid from you?"

Carin was surprised he knew that Zeref hid the Book of Destruction before her.

"You knew he had hid it from me?" Carin asked and Igneel grinned.

"I saw him putting it in his coat and he told he doesn't want you to read these spells because they're dangerous." Igneel said and scratched his head. "Maybe it had something to do with the thing that he lost once a daughter who looked like you."

"I know this. Arisa told me." Carin answered. "Did these both really looked like Jellal and I?"

"They did." Igneel answered. After all was old and perhaps he grew up with both. "The same look, the same voice, the same character and the same souls."

"Hm. So he's only worried, huch?" Carin muttered to herself.

"Yeah. But why do you try to learn this many spells? It's not like you're taking these dragons on alone." Igneel said and patted her head. Carin made a grimace.

"What do you mean with it?" She asked.

"By burying your nose in all these magic spell books you look like you want to take on the dragons and Acnologia alone. But you're not alone, remember this. You've got family and friends who will help you." He said.

"I know... but I still don't want to see anyone being killed... or injured." She said and looked down on the ground. Igneel fell silent for a moment before he gave her a knock on the head.

"Ouch!"

"No one will die. After all they all are strong people... or cats... or whatever they are." He said and smiled at her. "But you shouldn't die, too. You noticed how your friends have been down after you disappeared. How worried they were because they didn't knew what was happening with them, right?"

This time Carin fell silent. She could see on her faces how relieved they have been when they saw her again. While they hugged her she could feel how they have been worried about her.

She smiled when she remembered their smiling faces.

"I can remember... I don't want make them sad." She said and Igneel laughed.

"This is it! Now say you won't die. This raise the spirit." He replied.

"I... I won't die. I don't want to die. I want to live." Carin said and repeated actually the words she said back then to Makarov when she told him that she was hunted.

"That's the spirit." Igneel said and then he grabbed her upper arm. "Now, let's go! I haven't trained with you for a while!"

With this he dragged her out.

**Sorry for not writing for some time but I had a writer's block.**

**Hope you liked it and please review!**


	24. The way to change

**Chapter 24**

**-The way to change-**

"That's the usual spot, heh?" Carin said as Igneel dragged her into the forest behind the mansion. There was a clearance where Carin and Igneel used to train on.

"I bet you've got enough power, now after you have got a exercise with your boyfriend." He grinned mischievous and Carin hit him in the face while her face turned bright red.

"Stop teasing me!" She shouted while Igneel grabbed his nose with a painful expression.

"You don't have to hit me like that."

"You've deserved it." Carin answered and grinned while he looked angrily at her.

"I don't care anymore. But now let's go on!" He shouted and raised his fists. He looked exactly like Natsu when he does this.

"So you're fired up. That's good."

"Wait, wait! Let me turn into a dragon first!" He shouted and raised his hand.

"No, you won't. I don't want to hurt you." Carin said. "I'm only fighting against dragons to kill them... and I can't fight you when you're in the dragon form because of it."

"Ooh... how cute. You don't want to hurt me." He said and pressed his right hand on his mouth.

"Shut up!" Carin shouted and tried to punch him but Igneel grabbed her fist before she could punch him.

"Now let's go! I'm fired up!" He shouted and jumped around on the place where he stood.

Carin trained with Igneel usually only hand-to-hand combat, a Martial Art called Ryuken - _Dragon Fist_, which was a Martial Art used by dragons in human form. Igneel also was the one who taught her this and because of it her fighting skills improved more and fights seemed easier for her because of it.  
She raised her fists like Igneel did and grinned as he pounced at her.

The training went on like this for some around two weeks and Carin also often sat in the library on Zeref's place by the desk and draw the circle of the spell to turn dragons to humans over and over again on paper and she got even better and better with it.  
But right two weeks after they went to Ryusekai she got a weird feeling in the stomach, just like she had got a knot in it. This was the usual feeling she had before something is going to happen. Carin furrowed the brows and stood up from the desk and looked around to the door.  
"Hm..." She made and went outside. Because of it was silent in the house she knew that nearly no one was inside. Most of them were still amazed by Ryusekai, after all it was an artificial world and existed for around 400 years by now.  
She went out of the library with the notebook in her hand and then she walked down to the entrance hall. It was like something is happening to the gate to Earthland which was underneath the mansion. Carin opened the entrance door and walked around the house until she reached the door to the basement and went inside. The feeling even didn't disappeared, it only got more worse as she went down the stairs and then stood before the gate to Earthland. The gate was usually glinting but it had disappeared and moreover the gate looked somewhat invisible. As Carin touched it her fingers sunk in the gate and she noticed what was going on.  
The gate - the only way between the two worlds - was disappearing of some reason. Carin could call Arisa and tell her that but it would cost too much time and what if the gate will disappear completely then? Then no one would be able to get to Earthland and stop the dragons. It may be a low excuse but like that she may be able to defeat Acnologia without the others being harmed. Although it may mean that she die and today was the last day she saw her friends. Carin took a deep breathe before she opened the gate and went through it.  
The traveling between the worlds was like sitting in a rollercoaster. She got the feeling like free falling in her stomach and the darkness ended quickly before she found herself in Abyss Palace.  
"I wasn't long here, huch?" She asked and stood up. She still remembered where the exit was... the exit where they met Future Lucy. The door still was opened and so she walked through and then through Mercurius until she was on the place outside the castle. This was a good place to draw the circle to turn Acnologia back to a human. But because of this place was now abandoned she felt like the only human on the world. Carin shook her head by the thought and grabbed a coal to draw the magic circle. She opened the notebook and begun to draw the circle. As Arisa said, Acnologia may appear in five days but actually only two days had passed. So Carin still had three days to prepare but it may be a more difficult thing to lure Acnologia to the circle. As she made the circle she felt a familiar Magic Force behind her and turned around. There was Zeref standing, looking really stunned at her.

"Oh, you're here?" They both asked in unison and as Carin noticed that she giggled. Zeref only gave her a faint smile as she straighten up and went over to him and hugged him.  
"Where did you went off? I've wondered where you are." Carin replied and smiled at him as she let him go. Zeref looked back.  
"I... I didn't wanted them to see me actually. I'm still afraid that my powers will get out of control and hurt them." He said and pressed his hand on his head. Carin looked worried at him.  
"Even when mother was there?" She asked. Zeref looked back at Carin.  
"Arisa... is there, too?" He asked. It was like he had totally forgotten about the things he had been worrying about a moment ago.  
_She's really making him into an other, determined person. That's good that she's his wife. _Carin thought as she saw Zeref's reaction and she nodded.  
"Yes, I've searched for her because we need help against Acnologia's army. But now they're trapped in Ryusekai." She told Zeref what had happened since the last day of the Grand Magic Games and he only nodded by the end.  
"Acnologia is highly arrogant, he only use the other dragons as toys and don't care if they die. But that you found Arisa... and that she found a way to turn Acnologia back..." The last sentence he muttered to himself and Carin peered into his face.  
"You... why did you turned Acnologia into a dragon? After all he was bad from the beginning of the civil war, right?" She asked. Zeref fell silent and scratched his head.

"I listen." She said. Zeref took a deep breathe before he begun to tell her.  
"When I was a child I had a friend, he was my childhood friend. We both were interested in magic, but in different ways. He liked the magic dragons used and I... was more for the destructive magic, like Death magic. So as a teenager I left my family's home and went to the far world to learn magic. When I became an adult the dragon civil war broke out and I also learned a lot of magic and returned back home but found my whole family dead on the ground, murdered. I was in rage, searching for the murder and met my old childhood friend who became a Dragon Slayer. He said that it would be better to let him turn into a dragons so the chances to defeat more anti-human dragons would increase. After the war I could change him back. He also promised me to kill my family's murderer and so I turned him to a dragon and thought it would be good... but then he attacked me and told me he never intended to get back to a human and that he will kill humans and dragons until he will be the only one and he also told me that he killed my family. I somehow escaped... and while being on the edge of death I met Arisa..." Tears were rolling down his cheeks and he sobbed. Carin hugged him and he pulled her arms around her and pressed her tight to himself.  
"That was how Acnologia became a dragon... years later he destroyed the village I was living with Arisa and meanwhile our adult children while we weren't around and killed both..." He sobbed again. "I'm the most worse father, I couldn't protect my children..."

Carin fell silent by herself this time. She could feel the pain he was feeling.

"Don't say something like that. You're not the most worse father. You have saved me already from some fatal incidents by now." She replied as she hugged him back. "And please don't say you're rejected by the world. There are persons who aren't rejecting you. I will never reject you."

They both fell silent while they hugged each other.

"Carin..."

"Not only me. Arisa and Mavis didn't reject you and even the dark mages who are adoring you don't reject you... even when in a bad way." She said. Zeref pressed her tighter to himself and he stopped trembling.

"Thank you." He said and then he let her go and wipe the tears away. "I'm really sorry that I have left you both back then."

"Don't worry. If that all hadn't happened then I probably won't have never joined Fairy Tail and became like this." She answered and then looked around to the circle she had begun to draw.

"Ah, right. I was drawing the circle." She said.

"Which circle?" Zeref asked and looked around her and to the circle.

"Yes, I've got something from Arisa which describes how to change Acnologia back into a human." Carin said and flipped the pages of the notebook.

"I know how to do this. I have turned him into a dragon, after all." He said. Carin only nodded and turned around. She took the coal with which she had draw the circle.

"Yes, but it will be more difficult the other way, right?" She asked.

"It will. You will have to lure Acnologia here and let him stay here." Zeref answered and took the notebook from Carin but she quickly pulled out the piece of paper of the Book of Destruction Zeref tried to hide from her and put it under her top.

"Then... you will help me?" She asked surprised and looked around to him. A smile spread on Zeref's lips when she looked around to him.

"Of course. I wouldn't let you alone with such a burden." He answered and patted her head.

Carin felt somehow like she was a kid again when he was treating her like a child.


End file.
